Something's Missing
by Star5674
Summary: Completely AU. What happens when you find yourself falling for a man who turns out to be your boss?
1. Chapter 1

Something's Missing

Rated T

Summary: Completely AU -- Lucas and Nathan are brothers and share an apartment in San Francisco. Lucas and Nathan own an advertising agency. Haley attends Stanford University. The brothers have never met Haley.

His Life

It took him a minute to remember where he was - in a suite at the W Hotel. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and feeling the overwhelming sensation he was going to be sick. The nausea was a straight result of way too much liquor and beer.

Nathan looked down at the sleeping figure - was her name Janice? Jennifer? The truth was, Nathan didn't have the slightest clue how he even got in this hotel room much less the identity of the sleeping girl.

Ending up in strange places with different people had been a common theme in his life as of late – after pulling long hours at the PR firm, he always enjoyed going out and 'living it up' on the party circuit.

He leaned down to quietly gather his clothes from the floor with vague memories of the night prior buzzing in his brain.

~The night before~

He was attending yet another soiree for the release of an independent film by an up-and-coming director. There were gentlemen in business suits and women in sequined tube tops - this gala had certainly brought the various masses.

Nathan had been fine to sit and observe the scene from his chair with multiple glasses of champagne. He surveyed the scene to find Lucas networking with several of the film's writers.

Two women were standing off to the side watching Nathan -- they caught his eye and he gave them his signature grin before turning his attention in the other direction.

"Hello, Nathan," the blonde said in a sultry voice stepping over to him.

"Hello Denise," he said smiling.

"This is Jane, she's visiting from Phoenix," Jane said introducing Nathan.

~~ That's it! Nathan thought bringing his mind back to the present. Her name is Jane!

Nathan dressed quickly and quietly, walked to the door and with a final glance at the sleeping girl, opened the hotel door and walked out.

Nathan and Lucas had used some of their inheritance to start a Public Relations firm that had become very successful in the San Francisco area.

When the firm really took off, they had taken on more employees and Nathan even bought an oceanfront condo overlooking the bay. Lucas had been living with a girlfriend until their recent breakup left him in need of a place to crash. Nathan had asked him to move to the condo and Lucas had agreed.

Lucas sat on the balcony overlooking the ocean and took a sip of his coffee, flipping his magazine to the next page. He heard the front door slam and turned to see Nathan walking through the corridor of the kitchen and out to the balcony.

Lucas shook his head- Nathan looked disheveled at best- hair tousled and wearing the rumpled clothes he'd been wearing the night before, a look common for him after a night of hard partying.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Lucas commented, looking down at his magazine again.

Nathan sat down in the deck chair and poured a cup of coffee, "...man...I may still be drunk...I don't know."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, you were pretty toasted when I left."

"When did you leave?" Nathan asked, sipping the hot coffee in an effort to wake up and get rid of the impending hangover.

"I left at 2:30 -when you were surrounded by four dancing girls, a bottle of tequila, limes and salt," Lucas replied.

Nathan smirked, "that's where the fun began."

"I can imagine, and I don't wanna know," Lucas said. "Aww c'mon man...you should've stayed..."

"Yeah...you looked like you were having enough fun for all of us," Lucas joked. "I had some work to do, that's why I left."

Nathan laughed, "only you would worry about doing work on a Friday night…I had a good time."

"I can see that you did," Lucas commented, observing Nathan's disheveled appearance.

"Don't judge me, Lucas. I take my job very seriously and it's never suffered. I'm just having a little fun," Nathan said, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself to Lucas.

"Hey, I didn't say a word," Lucas put up his hands.

"You don't have to, I know you too well...I know what you're thinking," Nathan said.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Lucas asked.

"You're thinking that I shouldn't be sleeping my way around San Francisco," Nathan replied.

Lucas stifled a laugh, "hey...you said it, I didn't."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "...well I'm not married- I don't even have a girlfriend...so I don't consider it to be wrong."

"Once again - I never said a thing," Lucas said. "I'm not judging you or anything you do...as long as it makes you happy."

Nathan looked at Lucas for a moment.

"Well, I hope you still have some energy left for tonight," Lucas spoke up.

"What? Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" Nathan exclaimed. "What time is the party?"

"Doors open at 9- just at least make an appearance, since you've been a virtual no-show to the other client functions lately," Lucas said wryly.

"Lucas, man, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the last one, I really didn't mean to miss it...I got...caught up."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, no doubt with one of your lady companions," Lucas said sarcastically.

Nathan only smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Her Life "Brooke, can you hold that end straight?" Haley asked from her place on the ladder where she was trying to hang a picture.

The two girls were working on decorating their apartment. They had just moved to San Francisco two weeks ago, but the planning and preparation for the move had been ongoing for months.

The two girls had been roommates throughout four years of college in Virginia and had made a vow to move to San Francisco together after graduation. Brooke's dream was to be a clothing designer and Haley had gone to school for PR and publicity.

Brooke had already been hard at work designing and showing agencies her sketches and Haley even had a job lined up.

Haley knew that she couldn't just walk right into publicity- she'd have to work her way up the career ladder. She had wanted to start out within a reputable public relations firm- that would be the best way to get her foot in the door.

She'd sent her resume to nearly every public relations firm before she had moved and had gotten several interviews lined up. She had just accepted an office position with the Scott Public Relations firm in the Bay area.

"I've never heard of that company," Brooke had said upon hearing the news at first.

"It's only been established within the past few years," Haley had replied.

Haley knew she had better brush up on her research of the company before she began work on Monday - it was never impressive to be completely ignorant about the firm you worked for, especially in this industry where there were a million people waiting to take your place at any given moment.

"So, is it a big firm?" Brooke asked, rushing over to help with the picture hanging.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think so," Haley said.

"I don't really know anything about it. I only met the girl I would be working with in the office." Brooke nodded.

"Hopefully she won't be like Miranda Priestly or anything," Brooke joked about the diva character from "The Devil Wears Prada."

"Yeah, let's hope not. I'm not sure if I can handle that type of stress," Haley laughed. "It seemed like a pretty relaxed atmosphere when I was there."

"Well, maybe we'll get to know some of your co-workers tonight!"

Haley nodded in reply. Scott PR was hosting a party at the Four Seasons for one of their clients and Haley had been pleasantly surprised to receive an invitation considering she hadn't even begun work there yet. Brooke was right - it would be a great way to network and possibly learn a bit more about the firm she was going to be working for on Monday morning.

"Maybe there will be some hot men too!" Brooke joked. Haley laughed. Brooke was always on the prowl. To say the least, Haley hadn't been on the prowl so much lately. She'd just gotten out of a long-term relationship – a relationship that had ended in a painful breakup. She wasn't sure she was ready to jump back in to the dating scene.

Brooke rolled her eyes back at Haley, "You know, I'm not saying you have to marry some guy...just loosen up and have a little fun for once." Haley nodded, maybe it was time to move on from the past and just have fun. She had moved cross-country and was free. At that moment, she became bound and determined to celebrate her newfound freedom.

The next morning

Nathan woke up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled, remembering the night before. His eyes still closed, he reached over to the other side of the bed and found an empty space.

Startled, he sat up, now wide awake. He found that he was in the room, completely alone.

He was used to the situation being in reverse, but this time - for the first time, he'd been the one left alone the morning after.

His mind floated to the previous night's events

Nathan stood around at the bar, waiting on his drink. Another night, another party, he thought to himself. His thoughts went back to the earlier conversation with Lucas. The truth was, he wasn't really sure if all of this was making him happy. It had sort of started out fun but it had snowballed into this massive lifestyle that was leaving Nathan very jaded.

It was still early and there were a few people walking around but the party wasn't in full swing yet- Lucas hadn't even arrived yet. Nathan surveyed the room for anyone he knew. There were two girls in tight miniskirts dancing to "Promiscuous" on the bar dance floor, throwing looks at Nathan, in hopes of getting his attention.

He pretended not to notice.

The bartender handed him his drink at that moment and Nathan went back near the doorway.

Nathan leaned against the doorway and continued to look around the room.

His gaze became transfixed on a girl with dark brown hair standing at a table across the room. She was wearing an aqua colored top and a white mini-skirt and was talking with another girl.

"Oh my god!" Brooke whispered grabbing Haley's arm.

"What?" Haley asked hastily.

"Look at that guy over there in the doorway! He's hot!" Brooke said, her voice still a harsh whisper.

Haley looked at Brooke, "you are so on the prowl" and then she turned to follow the direction of the doorway.

Haley and Nathan's eyes met at that moment and neither looked away.

Nathan continued to watch her, taking a drink of his beer.

Haley finally broke the gaze and turned back around to Brooke. "Yeah, he's pretty attractive."

Brooke looked at her like she was an alien, "and you were just having a stare down with him too!"

"I was not," Haley retorted.

"Uh, the two of you were totally staring at each other," Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes, "we looked at each other, so what?" She turned back around to see two girls now swarming the doorway where he was.

"See? Look at the female attention that guy gets...that's probably his life," Haley said.

Nathan was polite as he could be without being overly friendly. He really wasn't trying to welcome any attention. He just wasn't in the mood for all of that tonight.

By the time the giggling girls had left the table and he had managed to steal a glance where the girl had been standing, she was gone.

Brooke and Haley had stepped to the side of the bar to order drinks when Haley saw one of the ladies who had interviewed her.

"Hello Melissa," Haley said.

"Hello!" Melissa said in a friendly tone. Haley got the distinct impression that Melissa couldn't have remembered her name if her life had depended on it.

"It's Haley...you interviewed me last week."

A look of realization crossed her face, "Oh yes! How are you Haley? Are you ready to start with us next week?"

"Yes, definitely," Haley said.

"Well, we're not at work yet...so to welcome you to the company, here's a shot!" Melissa said handing her a vodka shot.

Haley laughed and looked at Brooke. "C'mon-- remember, we're celebrating?" Brooke grinned.

Haley smiled and threw back the shot.

She had never had much of a tolerance for alcohol but it was especially low since she hadn't been drinking in several months.

The three women continued laughing and taking shots together.

It wasn't long before Haley was very affected by the alcohol.

Nathan watched her from across the room, drinking another beer.

He wasn't quite used to this -- he normally didn't even have to be intrigued by a girl from afar. Girls usually made it very easy for him and he never had to approach them.

This girl had taken several looks at him and it looked like she was knocking back a fair amount of liquor shots.

Nathan had had a few himself, even after promising himself that he wouldn't drink too much tonight.

It was a vicious cycle that kept sucking him in every time.

He had gotten to the point that he enjoyed the numb feeling all of this gave him - he enjoyed not feeling anything. It's when feelings get involved that people get hurt, Nathan thought to himself.

He was still reeling from what his brother liked to call 'Hurricane Lisa'

The two had connected and had become very close -and then suddenly, Nathan had realized she wasn't at all the person he had thought she was. He was tired of people jerking each other around and it was prominent in just about any juncture of the PR/Entertainment industry. He was tired of getting jerked around -- that's perhaps why this new lifestyle appealed to him so much.

He could drink and party and have a great time and no one got hurt, especially him.

Melissa had left to mingle and Brooke and Haley were taking what may have been their 9th shot a piece, they weren't sure though. They seemed to have lost count.

Suddenly a twenty dollar bill appeared on the bar, "two more of those for these ladies," the voice said behind them.

Haley turned to see who was buying shots for them.

Brooke's mouth dropped open, even in her drunken daze.

Nathan looked right at Haley and grinned. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Haley looked at him, still in surprise but also because she was starting to see two of him.

"I'm Nathan," he introduced himself to the two girls.

"I'm Haley and this is Brooke," Haley replied and he nodded to Brooke but it was pretty evident that he was completely focused on Haley.

An attractive guy began talking to Brooke and she then focused her attention on talking with him while Haley and Nathan proceeded to take a few more shots.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked with a smile after the last shot.

"Yes," Haley grinned, closing her eyes.

This was the first time in weeks that she wasn't stressed out. She wasn't upset or nervous or sad. It felt great.

"Okay then," Nathan smiled.

"Let's dance!" Haley said, sliding off the barstool and grabbing Nathan's hand.

"Uh...I don't know," Nathan said. Drunk or not, he couldn't dance- and he really didn't want to show his lack of skill in public.

"C'mon!" Haley laughed, still pulling him to the dance floor, while Brooke watched in amazement from the bar where she was still talking. Haley was acting completely out of character. Normally, she was very uptight and due to the alcohol, she was so much more uninhibited.

The dancing turned out to be more of Haley dancing and Nathan standing there, smiling and watching her.

Then a slow song came on. Nathan pulled her a little closer to him. "Okay, this is a little more my speed."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him.

A few minutes later, Haley rushed over to Brooke. "Alright, I'm gonna go....I'll meet you at home, ok?"

"What?!" Brooke asked in surprise.

"You're okay aren't you?" Haley asked with a look of concern.

"Yes, but are you?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah! Nathan and I are going to hang out for a little while and he's gonna drop me off at home...." Haley replied.

Brooke looked at her skeptically, "...and that's okay with you?"

"Yes!" Haley grinned. "I'm having a good time, Brooke! I'm celebrating, remember?!"

Brooke nodded, "Okay, have fun and be safe."

Haley smiled and hugged her.

When Brooke had looked around again a minute later, Nathan and Haley were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

8:30AM

Haley paid the cab driver and tried to quietly let herself into the apartment. Her behavior was in vain because she found Brooke sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Hi," Haley said weakly.  
Brooke just looked at her in surprise. "You scared the living hell out of me."  
Haley looked at her in surprise and then rolled her eyes. "Geez, sorry Mom."

"Don't be sarcastic," Brooke said. "We're new to this city and you disappear for the entire night with a complete stranger. I freaked out-"

"--hey wait a minute," Haley stopped her. "Weren't you the one on my case about getting out and having fun?"

"Yes," was all Brooke could reply. Brooke always had a flair for the dramatic -

"We're both adults, Brooke. I don't need a babysitter."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night though," Brooke said.

Haley sat down on the couch beside Brooke, putting her head in her hands. "Yes, I'm just a giant walking hangover at the moment."

"Well, now that I know you weren't lying in a ditch somewhere...details! I need details!" Brooke cried.

"Nathan's very sweet and we had a great night together," Haley said, her head still in her hands, not meeting Brooke's widened eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that you slept with him?" she asked.

Haley slowly looked up at Brooke with a look of guilt - she didn't need to answer the question. Her eyes said everything.

Brooke playfully slapped her arm, "you little hussy!" Brooke was only joking but it didn't serve to make Haley feel any better.

Haley had never had a one-night stand before. In fact, she'd always prided herself on not being that type of girl...apparently until now.

"I know...and I'm not proud of it," Haley said.

"Well I sure as hell would be!" Brooke laughed.

Haley looked at her.

"What?! I would be..." Brooke said excitedly.

Haley just shook her head. In the light of day, her transgressions didn't seem all that fun, exciting or appealing. "I feel like a sell-out," Haley said. "There I was, as predictable as every other girl around there wanting his attention...."

"Yeah, but you had his attention. Trust me, no one else did," Brooke said.

"Yeah, well that was last night - he probably has blinders on in pursuit of a conquest," Haley said dryly.

"Geez, you're cynical," Brooke replied.  
"I'm just speaking the truth."

"So, what happened this morning?" Brooke asked in an interested tone.

"Nothing, I left before he woke up." Brooke's eyes got even wider.

"So, you, a college graduate ingenue, actually bailed on a some hot player guy?"

Haley cringed at the description.

"Unbelievable," Brooke said in amazement.

~~~~~~~~~

Nathan grumbled under his breath, stumbling into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take his aspirin.

"Geez, somebody fell off the wrong side of someone's bed...god knows who's bed though?" Lucas needled him in a teasing tone.

Nathan was not amused, "shut up, Lucas. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit remarks."

Nathan sat down in a chair across the table from Lucas.

"Want some coffee?" Lucas asked. Nathan shook his head that he did. "So, did you sleep here last night?"

"Yeah," was all Nathan replied.

"I thought I heard someone leave early this morning," Lucas pressed further with the conversation.

Nathan looked at a magazine setting on the table, not really wanting to discuss the matter. "Yeah."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "That's really all we need Nathan...I'd rather you not bring girls back here that will stalk the place since we both live here now. You remember how ridiculous things got when you hooked up with Trudy Gill? That was a nightmare."

"She won't be stalking, alright?" Nathan snapped. "In fact, she left before I woke up."

Lucas looked surprised. "Wow...stole your moves."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh well...last night was last night. It's over. I'll probably never see her again anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~  
Monday morning

"Alright, we have two meetings back to back this morning," Lucas said as he got out of the car with Nathan following close behind.

"Alright, sounds good. I've read the proposal for the Atlantic image campaign. I think it sounds promising," Nathan commented.

"Yeah, I liked it too," Lucas said as he opened the door to the office.  
Nathan followed him through the door and the sight he saw nearly put him into shock.

There, sitting before him at the desk was Haley.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley's eyes met Nathan's in a look of complete and utter surprise.

"Nathan! Lucas!" Melissa jumped up to greet them. "I want you to meet the newest addition to personnel! Lucas, Nathan Scott, this is Haley James. She will be assisting me here in the office on several PR campaigns. This is her first day with us."

Haley had walked over and extended her hand to Lucas, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, welcome to the team," Lucas replied with a smile.

She then turned to Nathan, "hello," she said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Nathan said with a nonchalant tone that shocked Haley.

To her great surprise, she could feel her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Yes, you too," she replied, struggling to maintain a friendly tone in Lucas' and Melissa's presence.

"Well, we're using Conference Room 1 Melissa. If you can show the reps from Wagner in when they arrive? They should be here shortly."

"Certainly, will do!" Melissa said brightly.

Nathan and Lucas walked through the office to Conference Room and shut the door.

Melissa rushed over to Haley's desk. "You may have guessed from the last name, but those guys started this company -- they're the head honchos around here. If they need anything, we go and get it done...no matter what."

Haley shook her head.

How was it possible everyone had failed to mention this minor detail before now??

"I really didn't know who had started this company so thanks for the information," Haley replied, dazed.

"They were both at the party the other night, I'm surprised you didn't meet them. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce you," Melissa said before going back to work looking at proofs.

Haley nodded, a sick knot forming in her stomach. Yeah, she had met Nathan alright at the party… Now he was her boss and he had acted like he'd never met her before. That pompous, arrogant- Haley had to stop thinking about it. She couldn't think about it anymore, it made her nauseous. Could things get any worse?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan and Lucas sat in the conference room.

"That girl, Haley, she looks familiar," Lucas said. "I think I saw her at the party the other night."

"Yeah, she was there," Nathan said, his eyes never leaving the paper he was holding.

"So, you met her before today?" Lucas asked, curiously.

Nathan sighed, "so what if I did?"

Lucas' eyebrows rose in surprise. "No matter...you just acted like you'd never met her before."

Nathan sighed and looked up at Lucas. "Alright, I'm going to tell you something. You have to swear, this never leaves this room...and it doesn't affect her or her job."

"What? What is it?" Lucas asked with interest.

"She's the one from Saturday night...she's who you heard leaving early Sunday morning."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Oh my God! Nathan!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Nathan said in a low voice.

"Dammit! You didn't even wait for her to actually even start the job! You got to her before her first day!!"

"Just stop! I didn't even know she worked here. It never occurred to me to ask what she was doing at the party," Nathan replied. "I thought she was there socially with friends."

"You know this isn't good at all," Lucas said.

"Listen, it won't matter, alright? We're professional...we just acted professional in there."

"You are so clueless," Lucas said, looking at the wall.

"It won't be a factor...remember...she's the one who bailed that morning, not me."

"...that's because she beat you to the punch," Lucas said dryly.

Those biting words got to Nathan. He knew that his behavior toward women had been dubious at times. He knew that pretending to have never met Haley before this morning was dubious. It wasn't something he was exactly proud of...but that previous morning- waking up alone...it had really struck a nerve. This girl had gotten under his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later

When Nathan and Lucas finally emerged from the Conference Room with the two executives from Wagner, Haley was in the middle of working on clearances for the PR campaign. Melissa had handed her a large stack of forms - basically any brand name product that would be used in a print or television ad had to go through a process in which the brand gave clearance for the appearance of the product. Haley had been making phone calls and typing up confirmations all morning.

Nathan and Lucas shook hands with the two gentleman and walked toward Melissa's desk as the other men exited.

Haley tried not to look up from her work.

"How was the meeting?" Melissa asked.

"It went well, I think they have some great ideas for the collaboration," Lucas replied.

Nathan stood silently at the side, stealing a couple of glances in Haley's direction.

"Well, you have a twenty minute break. Then, the Bentley agency reps will be here to discuss the Headley campaign."

"Sounds good," Lucas said. "Hey, let's go grab a coffee."

Nathan shook his head in agreement, still not saying a word.

The two men walked out the door and down the street to the coffee shop at the end of the block.

"How is it going over there?" Melissa asked, looking over at Haley. "You're awfully quiet."

"I just wanted to get most of these taken care of before lunch," Haley responded, still sifting through the forms.

Melissa smiled. It was only Haley's first day, but Melissa was already impressed with her impeccable work ethic. She'd never seen someone so task-oriented and self-motivated. She knew that she'd made the right choice in hiring her.

"I hate to get you away from that work, but is there a favor I could ask of you?" Melissa said.

"Of course," Haley looked up and smiled. "I am your assistant...I'm here to do whatever you ask me to."

Melissa smiled. "I know, but I've never been the domineering diva type to just order someone around. I'd like to think of us more as a team than as you following orders."

Haley smiled. This was turning out to be a bright spot in an otherwise stressful first day (even though the stress really wasn't all that related to the actual work).

"Can you run this back to Brenda in Accounting?" Melissa asked, handing a form to Haley.

"Sure," Haley stepped around her desk and took the form.

She began her walk to the back of the building to give the forms to Brenda.

Melissa had introduced her to the Accounting department earlier in the morning so she knew her way around the building fairly well.

When she returned to the front office, Melissa was away from her desk.

She sat down at her desk and looked in surprise at what she found there.

Sitting on top of her desk was a large coffee with creamer and sugars beside it and a note that read 'Hope your first day here is going well - Nathan'

~~~  
Haley sat in astonishment. After he had completely dismissed her this morning, acting as if they'd never met, he went and did something like this.

Haley shook her head. She couldn't let this affect her. She was here to work and be professional, not to worry about the mixed signals of her boss who'd clearly had this M.O. long before he'd ever laid eyes on her.

Melissa walked back in with her coffee, "The guys brought us coffee...wasn't that nice?" Haley nodded and gave a small smile.

Of course, she thought. It was a simple gesture that had been extended to both of them. Nothing more, nothing less. She hadn't been picked out specifically. She'd been included because she was there with Melissa. Get back to reality, Haley thought to herself.

~~~

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were back in the conference room, preparing for their next meeting.

"So, I think the Bentley's should love this proposal," Lucas said with excitement. "It's far too good to pass up and for the budget...it can't be beat by any other company!"

Nathan nodded, only half listening.

Lucas looked over at him. "Hey, you at least have to pretend to listen to the reps from Bentley when they get here."

"What?" Nathan's eyes snapped to Lucas, like he'd just been awakened.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Nothing...your mind is just completely somewhere else right now."

Nathan shrugged, "I'm kind of tired, that's all."

"I'm surprised. You went to bed early last night - no drinks, no parties, no women...come to think of it, are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked in a joking manner but Nathan wasn't in the mood.

~~~

Shortly thereafter, Melissa ushered the executives from Bentley in to the conference room. The Scott brothers went into their pitch for the campaign.

"Lower production costs for the image campaign, better and more accessible locations, full control, management and approval of assets and products associated with the brand and that's just the tip of the iceberg," Lucas said, completely in his 'pitch' mode.

The Bentley reps listened with interest at the proposal and brought several suggestions of their own to the table.

"We at Bentley have talked over options- and we want to reserve the right to choose the model for the campaign to boost the company image," George Bentley stated.

Lucas nodded, "...alright, who are some candidates you had in mind?"

Terrie Bentley spoke up, "after review of the final project, I think that Lisa Stone would be the only choice. She's edgy, strong and completely unique. She is the face we want associated with the Headley name."

Nathan took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He felt himself loosening his tie that now felt like a noose around his neck. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe that they were fighting for a deal with an agency that was fighting for Lisa.

Lisa Stone, the fresh faced model who had made a name for herself on many ad campaigns and was on her way to becoming known worldwide. Others knew her as Nathan Scott's ex-girlfriend.

Lucas was quiet a moment, knowing full well what Nathan's reaction was without looking at him. Then he spoke up, "its something to take into full consideration."

"What?" Nathan asked suddenly.

Lucas' head snapped to look at him, "It's something we'll consider...."

Nathan just looked at him. The meeting ended shortly after in which the Bentley's wanted more time to discuss the full arrangements of the proposal and speak with Ms. Stone's agent about her availability.

Nathan and Lucas walked them out to the front office.

"I can't believe you're considering this," Nathan said, not much caring that Melissa and Haley were right there and could hear every word.

"Nathan…don't start," Lucas said abruptly.

"What do you mean, 'don't start?' Are you f&^%$# kidding me?!" Nathan said. "I have worked with her, she's a mess! She's erratic and unprofessional, she costs a production more money and time than she's even worth and we'd be making a huge mistake to agree with it! She will never help boost an image for anything!"

"Nathan...this is a huge deal for us. If they want access to the final decision, we can't stop them. Despite your personal feelings, Lisa is seen as a wholesome and positive professional, at least to the public. So, if they want Lisa, we can't stop them- at least not if we want this campaign. What we can do is make ourselves as marketable as possible by agreeing with what they say and not putting up a fight...they're the ones in power here, not us...and this could be huge for us."

"This is bulls*&$," Nathan said, almost mumbling under his breath as he walked back through the office.

Melissa and Haley just sat at their desks, not sure what to say.

Lucas tried to smile, "rough day, ya know?"

Both girls only shook their heads in response.

~~~

Melissa and Haley had agreed to have alternating lunch breaks - today would be Haley's turn to go at 1, when Melissa came back and the routine would reverse the following day.

Haley was at her desk when Nathan and Lucas walked out of the conference room.

Lucas was visibly angry and walked through the office and out the door.  
Haley just continued to file her paperwork, not looking beyond her desk drawer. In her peripheral vision, she could see Nathan was starting to walk through the office.

"Thanks for the coffee this morning," she said with a small smile.

Nathan only nodded and stopped to stand in front of her desk.

Haley continued working until she'd noticed he was standing there for a moment in complete silence, waiting.

She looked up at him, uncomfortable by his silent looming presence. "Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, a gruff tone very evident in his voice. "I'd like to know what it is with you women sometimes..."

Haley's eyes widened, "excuse me?"

"Seriously...women go on and on about what dogs guys are, but you know what? At least we know what we want and we go after it. We don't throw all of these mixed signals!"

"Mixed signals?! You wanna talk about mixed signals? How about not even acknowledging that you'd ever met me before this morning...how is that for a mixed signal?" Haley asked, her tone even and firm even though she was thoroughly shaken inside.

"I figured it was best not to make mention of something that clearly was a mistake," Nathan said, looking her square in the eye.

Haley's expression went from firm to angry. Her defiance and pride wouldn't allow her to back down on this one. Her tone remained even, "you're right about that. It was a mistake."

Nathan's eyes never left her's. She had him utterly in shock. No woman had ever acted this way toward him. If anything, he'd ended up dodging women who, after a one-night stand, had wanted actual relationships. Never in a million years, when he said those words would he have thought that she would agree with him. She was humbling him very quickly and it was an odd and uncomfortable thing for him to comprehend.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it happening again," Nathan said.

"That's for sure," Haley said.

"Good to know," Nathan said sarcastically walking out of the office.

"Fine!" Haley said as Nathan walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley continued through the next few days of work with relative ease.

She had developed a fantastic working friendship with Melissa from the very beginning, a notion that pleasantly surprised her. Haley had been fully prepared to deal with a bunch of fake people, but surprisingly, all of these people were either really genuine or just really good actors.

Nathan hadn't returned to the office the next few days. She had heard through rumblings in the office that he'd flown back to his hometown in North Carolina for the rest of the week -- something about family issues.

Whatever that means, Haley thought to herself. She was always very careful to speak professionally of him but inside she was pretty angry. She was angry and her anger confused her.

You didn't want anything with him anyway, so why are you so bitter? She would scold herself internally.

On the other hand, she absolutely loved Lucas. He was the sweetest guy, always coming in to chat with her and Melissa about the project ideas the company was considering and asking her how she was getting settled in San Francisco.

"So, you are in the graduate program at Stanford? That's really impressive," Lucas said upon discovering this information.

Haley smiled, "Thank you. I worked really hard in my undergraduate work so it paid off for me. I am just taking a few courses this semester while I am working and they are online studies, so it works pretty well."

Friday afternoon, Lucas came in from a lunch meeting with a smile. "Ladies, we've officially landed the Headley campaign!"

"That's wonderful!" Melissa exclaimed and Haley followed suit with a congratulations.

"I would like the four of us to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate! Nathan will be back this afternoon." Lucas said.

Haley's knot was back. The knot that had been forming in her stomach since last weekend and that had taken a brief vacation when Nathan was gone -- it was back with full force.

"What do you think, Haley?" Melissa said turning to her.

If there was one thing Haley knew, it was that you never turn down a business/social outing with your boss -- you make the best of it.

"Sounds great," Haley replied with a smile.

Lucas nodded and smiled.

~~~~

An hour and a half later

"So how was your trip?" Lucas asked Nathan as Nathan loaded his luggage in the back.

"It was alright...kind of glad to be back though," Nathan said.

"That bad?" Lucas asked.

"Just mom getting on my case again, as if she doesn't have enough of her own stuff to deal with. Asking if I'm ever going to stop partying and settle down so she can have grandchildren or some s*&# - like I'm ready for that," Nathan replied.

Lucas half smiled, "ya never know, she very well may have illegitimate grandchildren now."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "very funny…give me a break, alright? I'm not strung out on heroin...I'm not an alcoholic...and I'm not married so my going out with different women shouldn't be cause for a family intervention."

"Speaking of going out, get cleaned up when we get back...we have dinner reservations at Acquerello for 8:00 tonight."

"Oh yeah? What's going on?" Nathan asked with interest.

"We landed the Headley account today."

Nathan was happy and hesitant at the same time, "that's good...but is Lisa still their choice?"

Lucas looked over at him, "yes...but that shouldn't be an issue. It's not like the two of you would even have to interact...it shouldn't be a major issue. This is great for us."

Nathan nodded and settled back in his chair for the ride home.

After some weaving and maneuvering through traffic on the freeway, the two managed to get back to the condo.

Nathan was grabbing some clothes out of the closet for the dinner when he asked, "...so are we meeting the Bentley's?"

"No, actually. We're meeting Melissa and Haley," Lucas replied.

"What?" Nathan asked. "As in Melissa and Haley from the office?"

"Yes…" Lucas said, waiting for the backlash.

"Oh, alright," was all Nathan said in response.

At 8:00, they all met at the restaurant and were seated promptly.

Lucas ordered a bottle of champagne and appetizers.

"I'm glad we could all come out to celebrate!" Lucas said. "We landed a huge deal today...and this is also to celebrate Haley's first week with us!"

Haley smiled, "Thanks. I am really enjoying working with you guys!"

Nathan was quiet, not sure what to say to Haley. The two hadn't seen each other since they were practically yelling in the middle of the office. The lack of communication was not lost on Melissa or Lucas, but only Lucas understood the reason behind it.

Casual conversation continued through the second course of the meal.

"So, Haley, you moved here from Virginia? That's not far from where we grew up," Lucas asked.

"Yes, that's right. You are from North Carolina, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Tree Hill, a small town between Raleigh and Wilmington. It's nice to go back but I don't think I would want to live there again now that I've gotten used to San Fran," Lucas said. "I had been going to school in North Carolina and picked up and moved to L.A. first."

"That's really exciting," Melissa said. "I've always wanted to pick up and move somewhere."

"Don't you dare!" Lucas laughed. "We need you at the office!"

Everyone laughed as Lucas continued, "…but things kind of fell through in Los Angeles and Nate lived up here so I thought I would join him – then we started the company and the rest is history."

Haley smiled, "yeah...that's cool. I guess I've always had a nomadic quality...I've always enjoyed going from place to place -- I grew up in Ohio but moved to Virginia for college."

"So, then its in your nature to just pick up and leave," Nathan said, suddenly.

Haley turned to look at him, sort of surprised by his remark. It could have been a casual comment, but it seemed to be laced with another meaning.

Lucas looked at Nathan. "But you like San Francisco so far?"

"Yeah, it's been great so far. My roommate Brooke is a designer and she's full of energy so it's always a lot of fun. Melissa, you met her at the party last weekend," Haley replied, careful not to mention the fact that Nathan had also met Brooke.

He wants to pretend that night never happened, I'm not going to remind him about it, Haley thought to herself.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah she was great."

At that moment, Lucas' cell phone rang. "I'm sorry, guys! Excuse me a second…it's Peyton," he said in a low voice to Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "tightening that leash and you aren't even together, huh?" he called out to Lucas.

Haley just looked at Nathan.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the washroom," Melissa said, sensing the overwhelming tension between the two.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Why do you hate me?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"I don't hate you," Haley retorted.

"Well you certainly don't like me, that much is obvious," Nathan replied.

"To be perfectly honest, I start to like you and then you go and make assinine comments," Haley said.

"What comments?" Nathan asked.

"You jumped down my throat the other day about women throwing out mixed signals, for starters," Haley said. "Then just now, you made some sort of wry comment about picking up and leaving...what is that about?"

"It was just a general observation," Nathan said. "You said you're nomadic which kind of implies that you never stay in one place very long to make any attachments."

"Well, I'm sure that's something you can relate to very well isn't it?" Haley said, a biting tone in her voice.

The longer she was around him, the more he infuriated her.

"...and what is with your attitude toward women?" Haley said, on a roll now. "You make fun of your brother because he actually has a meaningful relationship with a woman? That's mature."

"Had a meaningful relationship, as in past tense. They aren't even together anymore and he still runs the second she calls – it's weak. Anyway, he knows I am just teasing him, alright?" Nathan said. "It's called a sense of humor."

"I think that's how you really feel though...I think that you feel if any one woman slowed you down long enough, she'd try to control you...is that it?" Haley said, each moment passing with more boldness, she was surprising even herself, for the second time this week.

"Way to play armchair psychologist there…pretty bold, all things considered. You don't know me...you don't know anything about me," Nathan said, suddenly finding himself very irritated. If there was any one thing that made him angry, it was being second-guessed.

"You only think you know what would go through my mind about relationships or women or whatever...and the truth is, its none of your business...and the possibility of it being your business walked out the door with you last weekend."

Haley's eyes widened. He had her there. He had her completely and utterly speechless.

Lucas and Melissa returned to the table around the same time. Lucas observed the shocked look on Haley's face and Nathan's flushed cheeks. He knew his little brother turned bright red when he got angry.

"So, are we ready to celebrate some more?" Lucas asked, trying for a cheerful tone.

No one at the table felt much like celebrating anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke and Haley had a low-key weekend alternating between jogging in the park near their apartment and hanging out on the couch watching movies.

The weekend ended and was not nearly long enough as usual. Soon, it was Monday morning. Haley sleepily walked into the office with a coffee in hand.

"Good morning," she greeted Melissa who had just walked in as well.

"Good morning," Melissa replied, sleepy as well. The morning routine progressed as normal.

Haley printed out the company e-mails and checked the voicemail messages.

"There's a message on here from your brother," Haley said to Melissa.

"Oh damn, that's right!" Melissa said, clearly remembering something. "My cell has been dead since yesterday and I can't find my charger. My brother Jason is coming by to pick up my car - his car is in the shop and he had asked me if he could use my car to run to a few places today."

Haley nodded. "He's even going to get it detailed, so how could I turn that down?" Melissa grinned.

Haley smiled in response. Shortly thereafter, Lucas and Nathan arrived, armed with paperwork, notebooks and coffee.

"More meetings," Lucas said. Haley nodded in response and Melissa offered to help them with some boxes that were still in the car out front.

Nathan walked by Haley's desk, "did you have a nice weekend?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, I did..." Haley said in an even tone. "How was your weekend?"

"It was pretty good," Nathan replied.

"That's nice," Haley said.

The two couldn't think of a single thing to say to one another beyond that so Nathan walked back to the conference area.

At that moment, a tall man with dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes stepped into the office.

"Hi," he smiled at Haley. Haley stood up at her desk.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Is my sister around here?"

"Hey Jason!" Melissa came in behind him with an armful of boxes.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out today," he replied, grabbing the box from her hands and setting it on the desk.

Melissa worked on fishing her keys out of her purse when Jason stepped over to introduce himself. He stood smiling at Haley after he shook her hand.

Lucas was grabbing the last of the boxes from the car and Nathan walked out of the conference room to see Haley and Jason, completely enthralled with a conversation they were having.

His calm morning demeanor once again took a turn toward less than pleasant.

"Hey, Lucas!" he called through the office. "Can we please get on with this? I don't have all day."

He shot a direct look at Haley when he spoke the last sentence and found that she was looking right at him. She directed her attention back to Jason.

"It was nice to meet you," Haley said to Jason.

Lucas gave Nathan a look and rolled his eyes as he brought the box back to the Conference room. "Why don't you just go out there and talk to her?" Lucas said. "Quit pretending like this is junior high school...come to think of it, you weren't even shy in junior high school --"

Nathan looked at Lucas. "Well I was going to go talk to her, but apparently, she's otherwise engaged."

Lucas looked at him in amusement, "Wow..."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"This girl is really getting to you. She has you seeing red when she merely talks to another guy."

"Whatever, Lucas," Nathan said.

"The guy was standing there holding on to her hand...thinks he's some sort of charmer...what a crock."

Lucas stifled a laugh. Somehow, this whole scenario was oddly amusing to him. Too many times, he had been the one to field phone calls from various heartbroken girls that expected more than just a night with Nathan Scott.

Now, Nathan was being beaten at his own game.

~~~~

A couple of hours later, after the first session of meetings, Nathan walked to the front office.

Melissa was off on one of her errands for Lucas.

"Excuse me, can I get some of the production forms?" Nathan asked Haley in a low tone.

Haley nodded, getting a stack of forms from the top cabinet.

"Thank you," Nathan said, taking the forms. He stood there for a second. Haley waited a minute and looked back up at him- this was becoming a strange habit between the two.

"Listen, maybe the two of us started out on the wrong foot..." Nathan said. "I know you don't like me, but maybe, if you give me a chance, you'll see that I'm not all bad."

Haley gave a small smile, "It's not that I don't like you, Nathan...I don't agree with some of the things you say sometimes...and I let you know."

"That's for sure," Nathan said, smiling. A woman had never put him in his place so many times as the week he'd known Haley.

"I'm hoping we can find some common ground though," Haley said. "After all, you are my boss and its important for us to have a good working relationship."

"I agree, a good working relationship," Nathan said.

Haley nodded.

"How about, in honor of our working toward a good professional relationship...would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Nathan looked at her, those stunning blue eyes boring into her brown one's.

Haley was quiet for a minute, thinking.

"Unless that is, your friend may object," Nathan said.

Haley looked confused, "what friend are you referring to exactly?"

"The guy who was in here earlier fawning all over you," Nathan said. "If he's your boyfriend...then...we don't need to delve into all of that."

"Oh, do you mean Jason?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Jason...as in the guy in here earlier?...Jason, Melissa's brother," Haley said, a smile forming on her face.

"I don't know who he is, I just saw him in here trying to charm all over you...you women eat that shit up."

Here we go again, Haley thought. Just when Nathan started to resemble someone who could be sweet and caring, he turned into this alpha male.

"That's the first time we've ever met actually, so no, he's not my boyfriend," Haley said. "...but I'm sure you would know a thing or two about charming strange women."

Nathan gave her a wry look, "I'm trying here, I really am...so is that a yes or a no about dinner?"

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you...if you promise to be nice," Haley said with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm always nice," Nathan said, starting to grin.

Haley rolled her eyes, "yeah if that's what you call being nice..."

"Pick you up at 8 then?" Nathan asked. "Sounds good."

Haley rushed home after work and began sorting through her clothes for the dinner date.

Brooke stood in the doorway, surveying the scene.

"What's going on in here? Clothing tornado," she commented.

Haley looked over her shoulder, "I'm trying to find something to wear for dinner..."

"Ooh, do you have a date?" Brooke asked, walking into the room and looking at the clothes in Haley's closet.

"Yeah, sort of," Haley said.

Brooke smiled, "...and with who?"

"You're going to laugh...after all of the complaining I've done," Haley said. "I'm going to dinner with Nathan."

Brooke only grinned, not looking a bit surprised. "Let me help you pick out an outfit!"

Haley backed up, "no offense, but if I had worn what you tried to pick out for me the last time, I would have left the house looking like a dominatrix."

"I guess it really doesn't matter what you wear – it's all just an attempt to hide what Nathan's already seen anyway," Brooke said, grinning.

Haley threw a shirt at her and Brooke stuck out her tongue and giggled.

Haley asked, noting her expression, "So, you're really not surprised by this?"

"Nope," Brooke said. "It's kind of obvious...it was only a matter of time before the two of you bitched and fought your way into a date."

~~~~

Nathan had gotten directions from Haley at work and picked her up promptly at 8.

"I was thinking about taking you to this excellent Mediterranean restaurant, is that okay? Do you like that kind of cuisine?" Nathan said, pulling his Yukon out into the San Francisco traffic.

"That sounds terrific," Haley said.

For the first time, the two had a pleasant conversation on the way to the restaurant. Nathan asked her about college, Haley asked him about his career and life back home in Tree Hill.

They found that when they quit arguing, they actually very much enjoyed the other's company.

Soon, they had arrived at the restaurant.

"I had made reservations here," Nathan said slyly. "...but I would've just cancelled them if you hadn't wanted to come here."

Haley smiled, "this place sounds perfect."

They were seated in a special section of the restaurant with a gorgeous view of the patio and the posh setting around them. This area of the restaurant was completely candle-lit.

A waiter approached their table and Nathan ordered a white wine and appetizers.

"This is very nice Nathan," Haley said with a smile after the waiter left the table.

Nathan returned the smile, "I told you...I'm on a mission to prove that I'm not always the way I seem."

Haley nodded, "I know you're not...and neither am I...I know I'm pretty feisty. I've always been like that - my mother always said it would get me in to trouble."

"Feisty can be good," Nathan said with a glint in his eye and a hint of flirtation in his tone.

"So, what else you do?" Haley asked, trying to keep her blush at bay.

Nathan looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, besides working – what do you like to do? Play any sports?" Haley asked.

"Do I play sports?" Nathan asked, grinning. "Yeah, I play basketball. I haven't played as much as I would like here recently, but it's always been a passion of mine. What about you?"

"I enjoy watching sports. I lack the coordination to really play sports without getting injured though," Haley laughed, taking a bite of the oysters from the appetizer platter the waiter had brought.

"We should play sometime, I'll show you some moves," Nathan smiled.

Haley only smiled, trying to make sure the blush she was sure that was present on her cheeks didn't turn a brighter shade of red.

"So, the Headley campaign is going well," Haley commented after a moment.

"Yeah, it is...they are actually wanting me to be more involved in the production aspect of the campaign," Nathan said.

"Oh really?" Haley asked with interest.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if that would work so well," Nathan said. "There could be a potential for more issues...and I'm not sure I'm ready to go back into all of that."

Haley didn't press further -- she figured this was the reasoning behind the initial hesitancy Nathan had shown when the Bentley's were pushing for Lisa Stone.

"...but enough about work," Nathan said smiling.

Haley smiled too, "I thought that's why we were here...to form a better working relationship."

"Perhaps," Nathan said, gently rubbing Haley's hand. "...but I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight to get to know you better...not just to talk about work."

Haley wasn't sure what to say or how to respond.

The chemistry between them was palpable...that much was obvious...but Haley was concerned about what complications could arise if they didn't keep this in check.

Haley was silent for a moment and Nathan tried to gauge her reaction. He bit his lip and asked the question that had been on his mind for the past week.

"Why did you leave that morning?"

Haley looked at him, almost surprised and almost relieved. This unanswered question was finally out there in the open.

"I left because I didn't want things to be awkward," Haley said. "I kind of had you pegged as the type of guy who did that regularly...so, I figured it was nothing special and I shouldn't overstay my welcome."

Nathan was silent for a moment. He couldn't exactly say that one-night stands had been rare for him. Unfortunately, they had been far more frequent lately than he'd like to admit.

All he could do was shake his head.

"...but I think we can move past it, we can evolve," Nathan said.

Soon after, their meals arrived and they resumed talking about lighter subjects. They tried each other's meals and laughed and talked. Everything was turning out perfectly.

Maybe he's not who I thought, Haley thought to herself.

Nathan was being very respectful, attentive and sweet.

The two decided to end the evening with a drive and a moonlight walk on the boardwalk.

They stopped near the edge of the pier.

Nathan looked out over the dark water, the moonlight shining over them brightly.

Haley stood next to him, looking out over the water.

Maybe it was the gorgeous setting, maybe it was the glasses of wine she'd had with dinner...whatever it was, it compelled her with an overwhelming force. Her attraction to him was becoming more difficult to rein in - so she gave in to it.

She stood up on her tiptoes and pulled his face towards her and kissed him.

Nathan returned the kiss. The two were like that for several moments.

Things began to get very heated between the two when Nathan pulled away.

Haley stood in place, looking a little confused. She was embarrassed and didn't know what had come over her.

"Why don't we go? It's getting awfully late," Nathan said, touching her arm gently.

"Alright," Haley said.

She wasn't sure what Nathan was thinking.

The two walked back to his SUV and got in.

The two were pretty quiet during the drive to her apartment.

Haley sat, looking out the window and biting her lower lip. She had been the initiator - once again, not something in her nature. She'd only known Nathan a little over a week and he'd already caused her to act out of character on several occasions.

Get a grip, she thought. Your attraction to him is causing you to act like all of the rest of the girls who throw themselves at him.

Soon, they arrived at the apartment.

Haley looked at him with a small shy smile. "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for dinner."

Nathan smiled himself, "I had a great time with you too, Haley."

"Would you like to come in for a little while?" Haley found herself asking him.

Nathan hesitated. He knew what would happen if he went in to her apartment with her. "I think I'm just going to go home. I have another early meeting."

Haley's rejected expression made him regret his statement, but she didn't say anything for a moment. "Alright...well, thanks again."

Haley opened the car door, got out and walked to the front door of the apartment as Nathan began his drive to his condo.

~~~

Haley walked into her apartment padding across the carpet barefoot, her high heels in hand. The living room lamp was on but Brooke was in her room and all was quiet. It appeared she had gone to bed earlier than normal.

Haley was just about to go in to wash her face when she heard a soft knock on the door. She crept to the door and looked through the peephole. Her heart leapt into her throat.

She opened the door to find Nathan standing there, looking at her.

"Hi," she said.

He didn't speak - he didn't give her a moment to say anything else.

He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with a force of passion and aggression that overwhelmed both of them.

Haley returned the affection and broke the kiss long enough to pull him inside and close the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~

Haley rolled over and yawned as her alarm clock was blaring from her night table. 6:30AM always came way too early. Especially when she hadn't gotten to sleep until after 2:00.

She sighed, opening her eyes and reaching for Nathan. She felt the empty space where he had been, there with her. Her arm draped over the pillow, still showing the indentation where he had been lying.

Haley sat up, alert and awake now...and alone. So, this was payback, Haley thought. The bitterness and anger that she had felt before was returning quickly and with a vengeance.

~~~~~

Haley had managed to sneak out of the apartment before Brooke awoke. She didn't to rehash the night's events at the moment. She trudged to the office, dreading every step. Each step was bringing her closer to having to be there…with him. Every step that would remind her that he'd been the one to leave this time. After all of the talking they had done, she thought they had finally come to a point in which they understood one another...but now she was more confused than ever.

~~~

"Dude, you are seriously mental, I don't know exactly what is wrong with you...but you need help," Lucas said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Shut up, alright?"

"I'm serious. You're a decent guy...but you make people see a nasty side of you with this type of sh*&."

Nathan shook his head, well aware of the way he'd been viewed by many women.

"I thought you liked her," Lucas said. "...or was that all just bulls&^% so you could get her in bed and be the one to walk away..."

"No, Lucas...that's not how it is," Nathan said. "I do like her..."

"Then why did you go and do the one thing you've held against her by bailing out?"

"I don't know, alright?! Dammit!" Nathan slammed his fist against the dashboard.

"I know you get spooked at the thought of real emotions," Lucas said wryly, a statement met with a cold glare from Nathan. "...but I'd say you have about five minutes to get it together and figure out a friggin' explanation before you go in there....she very well may tear your head off and I don't think I'd blame her," Lucas replied.

Lucas parked the car and got out, leaving Nathan sitting there in the passenger seat. Nathan waited a few more moments and collected his thoughts.

He was going to talk to Haley. He was going to explain everything...and apologize. Profusely. The truth was, he really did like her. He really wanted to see where this could lead, if he didn't continue to screw things up with his wayward nature and those comments he would find himself making when things got too close.... Those sarcastic comments were a defense mechanism - it always kept Nathan feeling guarded, even though he knew there was never a good excuse for being an ass.

Nathan had it all planned out. He would make things right between them. He would quit bailing out and he wouldn't allow her to do it anymore either...they'd been dancing around this issue since they first met and from this moment on, they would face all of it head on. He would see to it. He knew they'd only just met-- but he felt a connection to her and he knew she felt it too...it was time to stop fighting it.

He walked toward the door of the office, very determined. He could see Haley sitting behind her desk. Melissa wasn't in the office as far as Nathan could see.

Haley took a short look at Nathan and didn't speak.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking-" he began.

"No, I'm sure you don't know what I'm thinking," Haley retorted.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you," Lucas came rushing out of the conference area.

"Luke, give me a minute, please," Nathan said, his eyes still on Haley.

"Haley, there are some things I need to explain--its not what it seems"

"Nathan!" Lucas said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Lucas, damn, can it wait?!" Nathan said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry...I know you're trying to talk but no, it can't wait...I wanted to at least warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Nathan said, looking at Lucas for the first time, a look of confusion.

Lucas sighed and looked past Nathan now, to the front door. Nathan followed Lucas' gaze to see the Bentley's walking through the front door.

"It's what I was trying to tell you..." Lucas trailed off.

It was then that Nathan could see who the Bentley's had brought to the meeting, early and unexpectedly.

"Hello Nathan," a cool female voice said with that unmistakable accent.

Nathan's tone remained firm and even, "Hello Lisa."


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan's body tightened with tension- being forced to stand here with Haley and Lisa in the same room was quickly draining all the energy he could muster this early in the morning.

His past and (at least he hoped) his future were colliding and not making for a nice situation.

"The Bentley's wanted to have Lisa sit in on some of the campaign meetings," Lucas explained to Nathan.

"I didn't know myself until about thirty seconds ago or I would have given you more warning," Lucas said quietly so only Nathan could hear him.

What the hell is this? Nathan thought. She's a potential model for the shoot. What need does she have to be in the meeting? Are they going to give her creative control too?

Nathan said nothing. He merely nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. At that moment, he was at a loss for words and that didn't happen very often to Nathan Scott. He looked timid and uncomfortable and in that moment his transformation had surprised Haley. She had only ever seen the suave Nathan Scott with his wise-ass humor and arrogant bravado.

"Well, well...I knew it was only a matter of time before we collaborated again...though it was certainly sooner than I had expected," Lisa said, her accent flourishing along with her smile.

Haley looked at her and began to feel sick. She had seen pictures of Lisa in magazines but to see her in person -- she was striking. She had beautiful golden hair that flowed perfectly around her shoulders and down her back. Her chic style made for a very well put together look, making Haley feel like a frump in her simple blouse and pencil skirt.

Nathan gave a wry and insincere smile. We will never collaborate on anything ever again, he thought to himself.

"Let's proceed with the meeting, shall we?" Lucas asked. He wanted to get things going as soon as possible. He didn't want the Bentley's to suspect that there could be any trouble here.

"You look good," Lisa said with a smile, sidling past Nathan.

Nathan just looked at her as she walked past him, not speaking a word.

It was actually a pleasant surprise for Nathan -- he'd been worried how he may feel if he were to see her again. Now, he knew that those old feelings were gone - completely vanished. He couldn't even find her attractive...from his perspective, she'd lost everything she had going for her after what she did to him. The way she was, the way she treated people - it all disgusted him.

He turned to look at Haley as the rest of them were filing into the Conference room and Melissa was busy scrambling to get coffee for all of them.

"Can I take you to lunch? I think we need to talk," Nathan asked her.

Haley was quiet for a moment and then nodded that she would go to lunch with him.

Nathan nodded, gave a small smile and disappeared into the conference room.

~~~

"I apologize that we're a bit early," Terrie Bentley spoke up as the group found seats around the conference table.

"It's really not a problem," Lucas said as Melissa was passing cups of coffee and a tray of bagels.

"We had wanted Lisa to come in because we wanted to discuss some options for the image campaign for the commercial," Terrie Bentley spoke up.

"I know there have been several screen tests already, who did you have in mind?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan," Terrie said, smiling at Nathan.

Nathan gave a weak smile and wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not exactly an actor," Nathan spoke up.

"This is about the Headley image – the brand went through a tough year last year and we were raked over the coals for it. This is a chance to re-invent ourselves and bringing Lisa in will attract a younger demographic," Terrie said.

"Where does Nathan fit into all of this?" Lucas asked. Clearly, he was just as confused as Nathan.

"It's what Lisa wants," Terrie stated simply.

Lucas looked at Nathan who was rendered speechless.

"I don't have any training for camera work, it just wouldn't be feasible. I'm not an actor or a model. I'm a public relations professional," Nathan stated firmly.

Lisa looked at Nathan but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Lucas looked from Roger to Lisa and back to Nathan.

"I hope you will at least consider this opportunity," Terrie said. "Lisa has emphatically stated that she wanted to work with Nathan again – that was one of the deciding factors in choosing your PR firm to handle our campaign."

Lucas closed his eyes. This was going to get bad, he could already see it. Lisa somehow managed to hold a lot of power with the Bentley's and now it seemed as though they were willing to give in to her every whim – including her trying to get the opportunity to get close to Nathan again.

"Well, that's something we can talk about...give Nathan some time to think it over as well," Lucas said.

For the first time, Nathan looked over at Lisa who was gazing at him with a sultry smile.

He looked back down at the table.

Somehow, she always had the power to intimidate him, every time...and he hated it.

~~~

The meeting ended shortly thereafter.

Nathan shook hands with the Bentley's and snuck away to get some fresh air.  
Lisa followed him out to the back of the building.

Nathan glanced at her, taking a sip from his water bottle and looked out over the expanse behind the building.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not looking at her.

"What ever do you mean?" Lisa said, a sexy laugh in her tone.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "It's clear that you have an ulterior motive here..."

"I thought it would be good to work together again. Remember, that's how we got together. I was modeling for one of the campaigns when you were just starting out in PR – good times," Lisa stated simply.

"A time that I would rather forget," Nathan said. "Where's Thomas?"

"We broke up...."

"…Yeah, I remember hearing that before...right before I caught you back in bed with him," Nathan said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"It's true...this time is completely permanent," Lisa said.

"Well good for you," Nathan said sarcastically. "...but if you're here looking for a warm body, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Lisa just looked at him.

"...I'm serious, Lisa...I'm not getting into all of this with you again...."

He walked back into the building. He had to talk to Haley.

Lucas caught him by the arm, "hey, I think we should talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Nathan asked. "I'm not doing it, simple as that."

"You don't want to do the commercial? or you don't want to do the movie because Lisa is there?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked at him, "I'm not an actor, Lucas. You and I both know damn well that I wouldn't even be offered this if Lisa wasn't involved – it's a manipulation and I resent it. I can't believe you're even considering this…talk about selling out."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "...sell out?! Are you kidding? This campaign could make or break our reputation as a firm! I'm willing to comply with their demands to ensure we keep the account. Please little brother, put your personal feelings aside here and think about doing what's best for the company. The company we worked hard to build. Despite whatever reasons they have for letting Lisa have so much control or why she wants you in this, just forget it and stay focused on the well being of the company. The people who have the money have the power, you know that. Look at how Dan manipulates everyone."

"Yes and if I didn't know better, I would say he's involved in this. This sort of sick game has Dan Scott's name written all over it," Nathan replied grimly.

Lucas sighed, "we just have to suck it up and accept what they want. It's their campaign – we are working for them. Okay? Work with me on this."

"I don't know...I'll think about it, alright?"

Lucas shook his head. "Think hard, this may be a bigger deal than we had ever imagined."

Nathan shook his head, walking back toward the front office.

Nathan stopped in front of Haley's desk. "Are you ready for lunch?"

Haley looked over at Melissa who had noticed the scene with much curiosity. "Go ahead, its fine," Melissa said.

Haley grabbed her purse and followed Nathan out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

They were halfway down Montgomery Street before Nathan said anything.

"Are you alright?" Haley asked quietly, putting her anger aside.

Nathan nodded, staring at the road ahead.

"You didn't seem very happy about that meeting," Haley commented.

"Yeah, that whole thing is a mess...." was all Nathan would say.

Haley sat back in the seat, wondering if this lunch idea had been a mistake.

"Where do you feel like going?" Nathan asked, looking at her for the first time since they'd left the office.

"I don't really care...I do need to get back within an hour though, to be fair to Melissa," Haley replied.

Nathan shook his head.

"How about we get a sandwich then?" he asked.

Haley agreed.

Nathan parked the car and the two got out to head to a sandwich shop.

"Are you sure this was okay?" Nathan asked. "We could have gone to a nicer place."

Haley shook her head, "this is fine."

They ordered their food and sat at a table.

"Listen, the reason I wanted to bring you to lunch...is because I owe you an apology," Nathan began.

Haley was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I know, I did the predictable asshole routine and walked out this morning...and I'm sorry. I go into something with good intentions and I end up screwing things up every time...but I don't want to do that anymore, not with you."

Haley just nodded, still silent.

Nathan looked into her eyes. "I like you Haley. I really do- I know we haven't known each other very long - but this isn't just about sex...I'm sure that shocks you but its actually the truth...and I'd like to see where this could go...that is, if you haven't gone back to hating me."

Haley gave him a half smile and rolled her eyes, teasingly, "well, leaving again was a jerk thing to do especially after you chastised me for it...but we're even now so we can just forget about it....and I have to admit that despite your attitude at times, I like you too."

Nathan's smile turned into a grin.

The two got their food and enjoyed their lunch, everything a little more comfortable since they'd talked through everything.

"So, are you going to do the commerical?" Haley asked, after Nathan had told her the whole story.

Nathan sighed, "I don't know...I'm kind of getting pulled in both directions here...Lucas would kill me if I don't do it."

"Well, you have to do what's right for you though..." Cara replied.

"I wish it were that simple."

Haley was quiet for a moment. "...you don't want to have to work with Lisa...is that it?"

Nathan looked down at the table. Lisa was something he really didn't want to talk about, especially not with Haley-- at least not for now.

"Lisa is based in England but does some print work here in the States. She and I met when I was just starting out in PR and she was modeling at a shoot for a campaign we were working on in L.A....and we found that there were some things we couldn't see eye to eye on," Nathan said after a minute. "So to go back into that situation, it could have the potential to create more problems."

Haley nodded, not pressing for more information. She could just sense there was more to the story given the amount of hostility Nathan appeared to have toward Lisa and the lascivious looks Lisa was giving Nathan in the office before the meeting.

~~~~

After lunch, Nathan and Haley headed back to the office. Haley mouthed a simple 'Thank you' to Melissa for deviating from the usual lunch schedule and Melissa smiled in reply.

Nathan and Lucas had a couple of other meetings with more clients.

Melissa went to lunch and Haley was back to work in the office.

Haley was completely alone in the office when the front door swung open.

Lisa walked through the door, pushing her oversized sunglasses on top of her head.

Haley looked up and gave a small meek smile.

"Yes, hello," Lisa said barely looking at her. "I need to see Nathan Scott, please. Is he still here?" her British accent very evident in her speech.

"I think he's still in a meeting...would you like to leave him a message?" Haley asked.

Lisa looked around the office, pushing her designer purse higher on her shoulder. "I'd actually like to wait for him, if he's not going to be very long."

"I really don't know how long the meeting will last," Haley said in an even tone.

Lisa just looked at her for a moment and took a seat in one of the chairs next to Melissa's desk.

She pulled out her Blackberry and that was that.

It was as if Haley was alone in the room.

Friendly girl, Haley thought wryly to herself.

Lisa was tapping away on her Blackberry, never looking up once.

~~~

Twenty minutes later

Nathan and Lucas shook hands with the gentlemen as they walked out of the conference room.

The gentlemen let themselves out the front door. Lucas walked through looking for Melissa. He stopped and turned around immediately after he had seen who was sitting near Melissa's desk.

Nathan walked out of the conference room, where Lucas was, and saw his expression. Lucas was trying to motion quietly over his shoulder.

Nathan looked beyond Lucas' shoulder to see Lisa.

He rolled his eyes, feeling his patience wearing very thin.

He then looked from Lisa to Haley, who was actually looking back at him.

He gave a small smile to her and crossed the room.

"Lisa, can I help you with something?" Nathan asked as Lucas made a beeline back for the safety of the conference room.

Lisa looked up from her Blackberry and flashed a grin, "oh could you ever!"

He rolled his eyes, clearly irritated now. Her blatant sexual innuendoes were not what he needed right now.

"I'm serious...what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought maybe we could splash around town a bit...I seem to remember you were quite the tour guide when you took me home to North Carolina to meet your family...so I thought, maybe I could enlist your services here," Lisa said smiling, the blatant flirtation causing a rise in anger from the girl across the room.

Haley sat at her desk, feeling herself getting more and more jealous. This girl had clearly been a lot more than just a coworker if he'd taken her home to meet his family.

Get a grip, she thought. It's not like the two of you have anything exclusive...you have no right to be jealous, she tried to reason...but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Nathan said, a fake smile plastered on his face. "...and it never will, again."

Lisa faltered only for a moment. She noticed him glance at the girl sitting at the desk.

She picked up her bag from the floor.

"Well, if you change your mind...I think you know where to find me," she said.

Haley shook her head. It was amazing how one person could just exude such sexual energy and confidence. The charisma and apparent power this female had over others started to become more understandable.

Nathan sighed as Lisa left the office without another word.

He turned to look at Haley. "I'm sorry about that....that's...Lisa."

Haley smiled weakly. Thoughts began running through her brain like wildfire. Suppose she did continue to see Nathan to see where things led....and if he chose to do the commercial and had to see Ms. Sexuality everyday....

She could see there would be some jealous days in her future. It was inevitable.


	10. Chapter 10

Haley threw her purse and keys on the table by the front door.

Brooke walked in from her bedroom. "How did your day go?"

"It was alright, I guess. How was yours?" Haley replied.

"It went well. I have some potential investors, I'm so excited!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Ahh, Brooke, that's fantastic!" Haley ran over to hug her friend.

"I need to show you a few swatches and get your honest opinion on them," Brooke said.

Haley smiled, "okay, I'd be happy to look at them…but I'm hardly a designer."

Brooke shrugged, "but you know what you like, that's what I need. Your honest opinion."

Haley smiled again but the smile never quite reached her eyes.

"Did you talk to Nathan?" Brooke asked curiously.

Haley relayed the lunch conversation and what she and Nathan had discussed.

Brooke smiled, "...good. I'm glad. I was worried I was gonna have to go beat his ass."

Haley laughed lightly. "Nah, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Well, if everything is okay, why do you seem down, friend?" Brooke asked.

She knew her best friend too well.

"Well, everything was fine until I had to met his ex girlfriend Lisa who also happens to be a model."

"Oh sh%$," Brooke couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly," Haley said wryly.

"What was she doing there?"

"Apparently, she's going to be in a new commercial for one of our biggest clients' new image campaign…and guess who they want to be in it with her?"

"I don't know, who?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked at her, "Nathan."

Brooke's eyebrows perked up and then she just looked confused.  
"Wait a minute. Nathan's not an actor or a model-"

"Yeah, but Lisa wants him in it," Haley said, looking dejected.

Brooke's mouth fell open, still in confusion, "what the hell is going on here?"

"The girl looks like she just friggin' walked out of a boho chic magazine...I don't even have the right hair," Haley pouted.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "listen, Nathan likes you...that much is obvious."

"Well, from what I gather, he also liked Lisa at one time...and now he has to see her again...."

Brooke was quiet for a minute. "Oh so what? Don't let that get to you...just focus on getting to know him - you guys are dating now, right?"

Haley nodded, "I guess...why do I suddenly feel like I'm back in jr. high school? Wondering if the jock is going to pick the prom queen over me?"

"...because you're mental," Brooke said sarcastically. "When are you all going out again?"

"I'm not sure...we haven't really talked about it. He called me on the way home from work though," Haley said with a smile.

Brooke's smile brightened. "See?! I'd say you don't have anything to worry about."

Haley smiled. Somehow, she didn't seem so sure.

~~~~

"Hell of a day huh?" Lucas asked Nathan when he walked in to the kitchen.

"You got that right," Nathan replied.

"Nathan Scott and all of his women…hey, I tried to warn you as soon as I heard about the Hurricane," Lucas said, referring to Lisa by her nickname.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I know and thanks...I was more concerned with clearing the air with Haley though...I am not going to waste another minute worrying about Lisa."

"Good to know...so you're really over all of that huh?" Lucas asked, a curious tone evident in his voice.

"Of course," Nathan said. "That was only reaffirmed when she showed up at the office, twice."

"Good...then you shouldn't have any problem doing this commercial with her then," Lucas said, hopeful.

"I know what a big deal this is for us. So, yes, Lucas, I will do the commercial. If that's what they really want," Nathan replied.

"Yes! Excellent!" Lucas exclaimed. He proceeded to call the Bentley's to work out the details.

~~~

8:00pm that night – Haley and Brooke were in the living room watching a marathon of reality TV.

Brooke was sprawled out in the floor, painting her toenails and Haley was lying on the couch. There was a knock at the door that made the two nearly jump out of their skin.

Brooke jumped up to look through the peephole.

"Get up! Get up!" she said in a loud whisper. "It's Nathan!"

Haley jumped up in horror at the fact that she was in a ratty old t-shirt and shorts.

"Go! I'll cover for you!" Brooke said as Haley jumped over the coffee table and made a beeline for her bedroom.

Brooke opened the door. "Hey Nathan. Nice to see you! Haley's...uh, in her bedroom...she'll be back in a minute."

Nathan looked curiously but didn't say anything other Hello and asked Brooke how she was doing. The two were making casual conversation as Haley was in her bedroom throwing on a tank top and a pair of dark jeans.

Haley emerged a moment later and smiled.

Nathan looked over at her and grinned, "Hey...sorry I didn't call first."

"No problem," Haley said casually, trying to mask the fact she was out of breath from all the running around to find a cute outfit.

Haley walked back toward her room and Nathan followed.

"So what's going on?" she asked as he sat on her bed and she shut the door.

"I've decided to do the commercial," Nathan replied.

Haley only nodded, silent for a couple of minutes.

"You think it's a bad idea," Nathan said quietly.

"No, not at all...I think its great...as long as its something you want," Haley said.

"I'm okay with it. I can see how much this means to the company and to my brother, so I'll handle it," Nathan replied. "I've gotten past all of that other stuff."

Haley was quiet, when Nathan spoke up, "...I wasn't as forthcoming as I should have been...but Lisa and I...we dated for a while...but things didn't work out."

Haley could tell he was searching for any expression to show that she'd already been privy to this information.

She nodded slightly, "I kind of picked up on that when she mentioned you had taken her back to North Carolina to meet your family."

"That's right, she did say that in the office," Nathan had said, feeling stupid and regretting that Haley would discover the truth under those circumstances.

"I need you to know though... things are very different now. It's been over between Lisa and me for a long time," Nathan said.

He stood up and walked over to Haley. He lightly touched her cheek.

"I'm getting to know someone like you...and its changed everything for me."

Haley smiled. Nathan took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"Well, I had just wanted to talk about it with you...get your opinion," Nathan said.

He slowly walked toward the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley caught Nathan's hand as he turned. "No....don't go," she found herself saying to him.

Nathan turned to look at her, her hand still holding his.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

Nathan smiled, looking into her eyes. "I was hoping you would say that."


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan rolled over and pulled Haley to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her and leaning his chin into her shoulder.

Haley stirred and looked at the clock. She jumped out of bed.

"Nathan! Get up!! It's 7:45 - I'm going to be late for work!"

"Oh that's okay...I'm your boss...you can be late...come back to bed," Nathan mumbled, putting his face into the pillow, still half asleep.

"I'm serious!" Haley said, throwing a pillow at Nathan, knocking him in the head.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up." Nathan sat up on the corner of the bed.

Haley couldn't help but grinning. In that moment, he looked like a tired little boy, with his eyes still half closed.

This was actually the first morning they'd been together.

"Wow, I guess you get a gold star," Haley said. "You stayed the entire night."

"Ha, ha," Nathan said sarcastically. "I guess you stayed the entire night too...not that you had anywhere to run since this is your place."

Haley gave him a wry expression and could see him smiling.

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Good morning," he said with a grin and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning...and this is very sweet and you are very sweet...but get your ass up, I've gotta get to work!" Haley said, jumping off his lap.

~~~

Haley ran down the sidewalk and into the office.

She could see Melissa and Lucas standing at Melissa's desk. Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"I'm...so sorry...late...traffic...won't happen...again," Haley said, out of breath.

"Calm down, Haley, breathe," Lucas grinned. "It's okay..."

At that moment, Nathan walked in, looking disheveled but happy.

"Good morning folks!" he smiled.

Lucas and Melissa just looked at each other but remained silent.

Nathan and Lucas walked back to Accounting department. "Nice to see you're not wearing the clothes from last night," Lucas said, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I went home and grabbed fresh clothes," Nathan said, a smile on his face.

Lucas only shook his head. "I don't even want to ask."

"Aww, come on...don't even pretend like Peyton didn't make you late for work...more than once."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying a word...but I suggest that this be kept quiet...at least for right now...for your sake and for Haley's."

"Alright, fine by me," Nathan said with a shrug. He was private about his love life anyway, so not talking about it in the office wouldn't exactly be a problem.

~~~

Five weeks of pre-production passed and before they knew it, the 2 week film shoot for the commercial was scheduled to begin in Milan.

"Milan? As in Italy?" Nathan had asked Lucas.

"Yeah, this is like no commercial you have seen before. You saw the boards. They want it on a scale of a 30 second movie- lush Italian landscapes and architecture, shots of Italian cuisine—"

"Heartless wenches who happen to be models?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"You said you were alright with this," Lucas said.

"I am, I'm only kidding now," Nathan said. "Things with Haley are going so well, I couldn't be happier."

On his last evening in town before he had to fly to Italy, Nathan took Haley for a nice dinner at a cafe overlooking the water.

They decided to take a walk on the pier after their meal.

They walked quietly for a bit. Nathan reached down and grabbed Haley's hand. She held tightly on to his.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Nathan said, stopping her.

Haley didn't want to meet his eyes. She was scared he might see the tears that were quickly forming.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Haley merely nodded, looking away from him and out over the water.

Nathan brought his hand to her chin to turn her face toward him.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

Haley shook her head, "No…it's silly", the tears evident in her eyes.

"Come here, it's not silly…what's the matter?" Nathan said, pulling her to him.

The two stood there together on the pier, holding each other for the longest time.

"...I'll be back before you know it," Nathan said, still holding her.

Haley nodded, holding on to his arms, clinging to him.

It had almost frightened her -she had really felt herself beginning to fall for him, and it had been the last thing she had wanted to do.

Nathan pulled away to look in her eyes. "I want you to know something...I don't know how you feel about it- we've never talked about this...but...I need you to know that when I'm gone -- when you're not with me...there will be no one else...I don't want anyone else."

Haley looked at him and exhaled a deep breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

Those words relieved her to no end. They had never had the talk about dating exclusively - everything had still been new and exciting. Frankly, it was a talk that Haley had been too timid to bring up...and she had shown that there were few topics upon which she wouldn't speak up. She knew the way Nathan had been when they first met and she never wanted him to feel restrained in a way that he would resent...she had wanted things to progress naturally and if they were meant to...but secretly, all along, she had hoped for this moment.

She looked into his eyes and replied, "I feel the same way...I don't want to be with anyone else either."

Nathan took a breath and grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Then, he took her hand and led her back to the car.

~~~

Nathan caught the early flight the next morning.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked on the flight.

"Ready for what?" Nathan asked.

"To face your old demons...or one in particular," Lucas said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "you're so dramatic."

Luca chuckled and went back to reading his magazine.

Nathan laid his head on the headrest, looking out the window of the airplane.

He hoped he wasn't making a colossal mistake


	12. Chapter 12

Shooting on the commercial was underway. This production was on a massive scale compared to the simplicity of most commercials. The Bentley's were sparing no expense in this campaign.

To Nathan's great surprise, Lisa remained completely professional throughout the process. The erratic behavior that Nathan had remembered was replaced with a calm demeanor. She was very respectful to everyone on set and didn't waste any time the way she had before. She had even refrained from making any more comments or lewd suggestions to Nathan.

The two had been working well together, the environment even bordering on pleasant. Nathan was relieved - but still tried to keep his distance from her.

He called Haley every night to see how things were going while he'd been gone - the two would talk about what they had done each day. He felt that they were stronger than ever. She was truly what he'd been missing in his life.

"Yeah, we're holding down the fort at the office," Haley said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are," Nathan replied with a grin of his own. "...I miss you."

"I miss you too," Haley replied. After a minute - "So how is Lisa?" Haley found herself asking.

"Surprisingly enough, she's actually been a decent human being lately," Nathan replied. "No temper tantrums, screaming or crying. She's been very professional and it really hasn't been so bad."

Haley was quiet for a minute, "...that's good."

Nathan knew that he didn't want to talk about Lisa. He didn't want to create any feelings of doubt in Haley's mind. "

I kind of have some good news and some bad news," he said.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Well, the bad news is, I can't come home right on the 23rd like I had planned. My mom called and asked me to come to Tree Hill on my way back."

"Oh, okay. It will be good for you to see your mom..." Haley replied.

"...but the good news is, I have a plane ticket with your name on it...that is, if you would want to fly out here and spend a few days with me in Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

He could sense the disappointment in Haley's voice. "I can't, Nathan. My parents are flying here to visit on the 24th, remember?"

"Oh damn! I forgot about that," Nathan said, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah, we've talked about it --they've been planning this trip for weeks...I had wanted them to meet you when you got back."

"Haley...I'm sorry..." Nathan said. Family obligations had to prevail for both of them.

"No I understand," Haley said after a moment.

"I am very sorry Hales...I completely forgot it was right when I got back."

"It's okay...there will be other times," Haley said.

"Absolutely," Nathan replied. Haley seemed understanding enough but Nathan couldn't shake the feeling that he was disappointing her far more than she was letting on.

~~~

The following day shooting began with a bright and early call time of 5:00AM. Today's schedule included shooting exterior and interior scenes of a café in Italy. Shooting went through the morning hours and soon they were breaking for lunch.

Nathan was sitting at a table behind the building, looking over some paperwork after lunch. Lucas had flown back to San Francisco that morning so Nathan was trying to go over the plans to make sure everything was covered for the week.

"Mind if I join you and get away from the photographers for a bit?" Lisa asked. Nathan shrugged.

Several photographers had been camped out nearby on the street, trying to get glimpses of the much heralded image campaign. Lisa, being a pretty well known model in the States and in Europe, had also drawn the attention of several of the photographers. Lisa had smiled and posed for a few moments before heading around to the back of the building to escape the chaos.

Nathan had gotten to the point in which things at least weren't as strained as they had once been between him and Lisa. They had been forced to remain in one another's presence for the commercial and things had finally gotten a little more comfortable.

"You know, I'm sad that this will be ending so soon," Lisa spoke up after a moment and sat down beside Nathan.

"It's actually been very nice, working and keeping myself busy..." Nathan nodded, still looking over his papers.

"Yeah, it's been a good shoot and the Bentley's seem pretty happy," he finally replied.

"I think I just feel complacent...like I'm lost but I don't even really care," Lisa said, taking a drink from her water bottle. Nathan looked up at her but remained silent.

"The truth is, things in my life are just such a mess...I really screwed things up and work is all I really have now," Lisa continued. "Luckily, the Bentley's are so supportive and have really gone to bat for me."

"They really seem to be taken with you," Nathan commented.

Lisa smiled, "George is an old fraternity buddy of my father's. He had heard about some of the issues I had been having and wanted to help me. There was a period that I wasn't getting any work and they just wanted to help me get my career back on track."

Nathan raised his eyebrows – he had known there would be a catch somewhere to explain the loyalty the Bentley's seemed to have to Lisa."I went back to Thomas...and for what? So he could cheat on me yet again...after telling me how much he loved me and how much he'd changed, what a load of bollocks."

Nathan looked at the ground. Several months ago, it would have killed him to hear Lisa talking about Thomas - now he just felt sorry for her. The girl was very confused and in pain and she just needed someone to listen.

"It's hard for people to change, I suppose," Nathan said.

"That's true...but it is possible...I'd like to think that I've changed...I'm not the crazy out of control girl you used to know," Lisa said, leaning her elbows on her legs.

"Now that's very true," Nathan said with a smile. "You have changed these past couple of months. Good for you."

Lisa gave a small smile, "...yes, but the truth is, if its in someone's nature to act a certain way...chances are, they will revert back to it from time to time...so I suppose it was always in Thomas' nature to be a bloody cheating bastard," Lisa said.

She turned to look at him, "...but not you...you've never been a bastard."

Nathan smirked, "oh trust me, I've had my days of being a bastard and they're more than I care to remember."

"I can't see you that way," Lisa said. "I can't see you being the type to hurt someone on purpose over and over- I don't think its in you. You've always been honest – even when people didn't want to hear the truth."

"Well, I'm not out to intentionally hurt people," Nathan replied. "...but that doesn't mean that I never hurt people....and I certainly disappoint people...it seems like I've been doing it quite a bit here lately."

"The girlfriend?" Lisa asked. Nathan looked at her, nodding but remained silent. Friendly terms or not, he was not discussing his relationship issues with Lisa of all people.

"I know, you probably don't want to tell me," Lisa said, reading his mind. "...but remember when we used to talk about everything? We could come to each other with any problems that we had...I used to be a good friend."

Nathan nodded. He had been able to share things with her, things that he hadn't felt he could tell anyone. They had had a friendship before it turned into a romantic debacle.

At that second, Lisa started to cry softly. Nathan didn't know what to do or how to act. He hated when people cried - his first reaction was to give her some time alone.

Lisa reached over and hugged Nathan. The girl was in tears now and Nathan just simply patted her back. She pulled away at that moment, looked into his eyes and before he could even think about what was happening, she kissed him. Nathan kissed her for a split second - feeling himself falling back into old habits. It was then that Haley flashed across his mind.

He jerked away from Lisa, "Stop! I can't do this...why? Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry...its just something that I've been wanting to do since I saw you again...I know you feel it too."

Nathan looked at her with cold eyes. "What is this? You were out here pretending to be all depressed about Thomas...and what? Since things didn't go as planned with him, you were hoping that we could just pick up right where we left off, is that it?"

Lisa just looked at him, the tears still fresh on her cheeks.

"Well, its not gonna happen," Nathan said, standing up. "It's never going to happen again...I was just sitting here, trying to be a decent person and listen to you...you're so fu&^%$# manipulative!"

He stormed up the steps and into the office, leaving Lisa alone.

~~~

Five Days Later  
Brooke and Haley had gone to lunch together near the firm and were perusing the newsstand.

"I need some reading material while I wait for my investors so I won't be climbing the walls until they get here," Brooke explained.

They were looking through the various magazines. Brooke grabbed one of the celebrity magazines - her guilty pleasure- and flipped the pages while Haley was looking at a fitness magazine. Haley looked over at her, shook her head and laughed. She continued to look at her own magazine.

Brooke casually flipped through the pages when one glossy photo caught her eye. She looked at the entire page and her eyes widened. "Oh my god," she said to herself, quickly and quietly putting the magazine back.

11pm – Italy time

"Go away!" Nathan yelled, punching his pillow and trying to fall asleep again. His alarm hadn't even sounded and already someone was banging on his door. They were planning a night shoot 1am to 7am and Nathan was trying to catch a nap beforehand but it didn't seem to be working out too well. He'd been trying to call Haley all day since he hadn't been able to talk with her the past day – the time difference and their work schedules were causing definite issues with their communication.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Nathan jumped out of bed to walk over to the hotel door.

"Lisa, I'm sick of your sh&*!" he yelled throwing open the door.

Lucas was standing there.

"Lucas – what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next week. What's going on?" Nathan asked, still a perturbed, but glad to see Lucas standing there as opposed to Lisa.

"Man, we've got problems," Lucas said. "...let me rephrase that, YOU have problems."

"What? What is it?" Nathan asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting back down on the bed.

Lucas threw a magazine at him. "Look at that, just came out on news stands."

"Oh Lucas, calm the hell down...its a tabloid...who cares? Why is this my problem? Nobody reads that crap anyway," Nathan said.

"Turn to page 23," Lucas said. "You won't have to read anything."

Nathan looked at him, confused and turned to that page.

There it was, in full color, plastered on almost half the page: a photo of Lisa and Nathan, kissing behind the building in Italy from a few days prior. The headline read: 'Lisa and PR Exec heat up – romantic shoot in Italy turns into more'

"What the f**k is this?!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, you tell me!" Lucas yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Listen, its not how it looks...not by a long shot!" Nathan said, fully awake and alert now.

"Well, Nathan, pictures don't lie, do they?" Lucas asked, holding up the photo. Nathan couldn't even look at the picture- it made him sick.

"She kissed me...in that second, she kissed me outside yesterday and I pulled away from her, that's it."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Okay Nathan, that's fine...but that's not going to explain it all away...especially to the gossip hounds of the world who will pick up on the fact that the two of you were together before."

"Lucas, who cares? I am not famous. Why should this matter?" Nathan asked.

"You may not be famous but a lot of people know Lisa. That's why it made the magazine in the first place! Someone out there at least has an idea who you are from the headline – PR Exec - This just doesn't look very good for us – our company is based on promoting a certain image! We will be held to the same standard to project a professional image, not be off 'hooking up' with our clients…and something tells me your girlfriend may not be as understanding about this either."

"Oh my god," Nathan said, putting his head in his hands. He jumped over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to call Haley, I have to catch her before she sees that magazine," Nathan said.

"What are you going to do? Demand that she not look at US Weekly? That's just perfect, go on, act like a psycho."

Nathan gave Lucas a cold glare, "No....I was going to explain what happened...so if she's seen it, she'll know the truth."

"Do you actually think she'll believe that?" Lucas asked.

"I hope so...because its the truth," Nathan said.

"Don't be so naive," Lucas said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"The truth is, Lisa couldn't have gotten that close unless you let her...and that's what Haley is going to see...."

"Lucas, that's not fair...I was just sitting out there, listening to her talk about Thomas and then before I know it, she kissed me. That's it...that picture doesn't show anything before or after."

"Exactly...that's why it may be a little difficult for some people to handle," Lucas said.

"So what do I do?" Nathan asked.

Lucas sighed, "I don't know if there's really anything you can do, bro."


	13. Chapter 13

This is just horseshit!" Nathan exclaimed, looking at the magazine photo for what seemed like the hundredth time the following day. Nathan and Lucas had grabbed lunch at a nearby cafe and were discussing the fall-out.

"I know...but man, I don't know why you let something like that happen again. I know Lisa has a profound effect on you and all--" Lucas said but Nathan interrupted.

"--whoa, hang on...she 'had' an effect on me as in the past tense....this picture says nothing! It was a split second of something that I never intended in the first place and they're making it look like some torrid affair," Nathan said.

"I know...they caught a glimpse of something that wasn't quite how it looked...but the bad news is, it will look suspicious to people who know your history together and you do have to face that," Lucas said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "why? Why do I have to face it?? Let them say whatever the hell they want! I'm not married...."

Lucas shook his head, "...yeah, speaking of which, have you talked to Haley?"

Nathan got silent, "No...I haven't been able to get in touch with her. I've been trying to call but with the time difference, I haven't been able to get her."

Lucas nodded silently. "Does anyone at work know about the two of you?"

"Not as far as I can tell...I haven't said anything...she and I had decided it was best to keep it under wraps," Nathan replied.

At that moment, Lucas' cell phone rang.

He answered it promptly.

Nathan sat there, quietly eating his sandwich and thinking.

Lucas was responding to the caller, "...yes...I see...alright, thanks for the warning."

This last part got Nathan's attention.

Lucas hung up a second later and looked at Nathan. "This could be worse than I thought...apparently, several other magazines jumped on the bandwagon -- this photo has appeared in 3 magazines that we now know of...and several of them actually hit news stands yesterday."

"Oh sh%$," Nathan said. He had been hoping that with only one magazine, the photo could create minor issues at best. If it was turning into a media blitz Haley was sure to have heard about it by now.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I have to try to call Haley again."

~~~~

Haley sat on her bed, her cheeks stained with tears as she pulled her ringing cell phone out of her purse.

One look told her who was calling and she clicked the button to send the call to her voicemail.

Despite Brooke's best efforts to not let Haley see the magazine at the newsstand, gossip had later circulated the office the following day -it had been inevitable.

Haley had been sitting at her desk when Melissa walked back from the conference room.

"Well, our campaign is getting premature exposure in the form of tabloid fodder," Melissa said in an exasperated tone.

"Why? What do you mean?" Haley asked, not looking up from her files.

Melissa took a magazine from her desk and opened it, throwing it on Haley's desk.

It may have been construed as a mean-spirited act, had Melissa actually known the truth about Haley and Nathan. Although, Haley figured Melissa had to have been curious, she didn't know the level or extent of their involvement. Chances were, Melissa had seen Nathan spend time with countless females who didn't turn out to be much more than acquaintances.

Haley looked up to the glossy page before her and pure instinct took over.

She could feel her cheeks flush with anger and humiliation as she picked up the magazine to see the large photo of Lisa and Nathan together, kissing.

The accompanying story went on to depict how the model and PR executive had once been a couple and the image campaign had brought them together again. The kicker was the quote 'mutual affection had once again won out and taken over despite their torrid past and apparent bitter break-up.'

Haley could feel tears stinging behind her eyes.

"I just think its really ridiculous, all of it," Melissa spoke up, sitting behind her desk and shuffling her papers, completely oblivious to Haley's reaction to the magazine. "I mean, they're humans, ya know? They're not like circus animals to be put on display and analyzed."

Haley shook her head, setting the magazine back down on the desk. She quietly excused herself to the restroom.

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows at Haley's hasty exit and a knot formed in her stomach that perhaps she had just created an even bigger problem - if she had been wrong about a casual friendship between Nathan and Haley.

~~~~

"What a son of a bitch!" Brooke said, looking at the magazine again.

Haley sat on the couch, furiously wiping away the tears that had been virtually endless throughout the afternoon. It was all she could do to make it through the afternoon, pretending to be casual and upbeat around Melissa.

"I just don't get it...." Brooke said. "I mean...there has to be a mistake here somewhere."

"How can there be a mistake?" Haley said. "It's a picture, Brooke. If it was just a printed story, it could be fabricated...but not with photos."

"Are you kidding, in this day and age? It could have been photo-shop'd!" Brooke said.

Haley gave her a look, "Brooke...its real...no matter how much I don't want to admit it or think about it or see it...its real...all of it...and the only mistake here is my being naive enough to think that Nathan had actually changed --."

"Have you talked to him?" Brooke asked quietly.

Haley shook her head that she had not.

"Why don't you call him and talk to him?"

"...because there's nothing he can say to make any of this any better," Haley said. "I don't feel like listening to him make up lies to calm me down...try to convince me that I'm seeing a scene out of a damn commercial."

"...maybe it is, part of the commercial?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"...no, its not," Haley said. "They don't kiss in the commercial."

Brooke looked down at the ground, trying to think of something to say.

"I have a confession," she spoke up.

Haley looked at her.

"I kind of saw that picture yesterday, but didn't mention it - because I didn't want you to be hurt...I was hoping that it had just been a misunderstanding and was something that wasn't even worth mentioning."

"You saw this yesterday?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded.

Haley shook her head, "I can't believe this...so you actually wouldn't have told me about this if I hadn't found out otherwise."

"It's not like that, Haley," Brooke said. "It was more trying to figure out a right time to tell you -- I saw it on the street corner right before you were going back to work, that wouldn't been the right time to break it to you."

"You could've told me last night! Instead, I have to get blind-sided by it at work!"

Brooke winced and looked at the ground again, "Haley...I'm sorry...I didn't know what to do...no one wants to have to be 'that friend'...the friend who destroys the very idea of something you care about."

Haley was quiet for a moment. She was too exhausted to be angry anymore. All she had felt all afternoon was anger- anger and humiliation.

She shook her head, "okay...but please, don't keep something like this from me...even if you know it will hurt me...I'd rather know...and I would rather hear it from you as opposed to co-workers or strangers."

Brooke nodded in silence.

~~~

Haley went back to her room and changed into a t-shirt and boxers. She immediately realized the t-shirt belonged to Nathan - it had been one that he'd left there before.

This reminder only fueled more tears.

A few moments later, her cell phone rang.

At that moment, Haley got a streak of courage. She was going to face this thing head-on. No more hiding and dodging Nathan's calls. He needed to know that she knew what was going on and how it made her feel.

~~~

"Hey!! You answered!" Nathan exclaimed as Haley picked up the phone.

"Yes, I did," was all she said in a flat and cold tone.

Nathan closed his eyes. It was crunch time.

"Listen...I'm sure you have seen these ridiculous magazines."

"Yeah, I'd say they're pretty ridiculous," Haley said. "Pretty ridiculous and accurate."

Nathan was taken aback at her hostility, "...wait...Haley...listen, its really not what you think."

"Oh really? Well, why don't you fill me in then? What it looks like to me is a hot shot PR executive with a world-renowned womanizing side, romancing a gorgeous model who also happens to be his ex-girlfriend..."

"That's not how it is," Nathan said, reeling from her words. He'd seen Haley's feistiness since day one, but this was on a whole new level...'Womanizing' --he'd always hated that word, even when perhaps it could have been applied to him - but to hear Haley use that word to describe him only added insult to injury.

"Listen, she and I were talking outside -- and she kissed me...and--"

"...and you just didn't stop her," Haley sighed.

"No, I did stop her! You don't see that in the photo but that's what happened!" Nathan said.

Haley shook her head in frustration, "Listen, I don't know about you but there has never been a guy in my life who has kissed me when I didn't want him to...the fact that she actually managed to kiss you speaks volumes to me -- you can actually pull away before someone gets that close to you, in case you didn't know that," Haley said in a venomous tone.

Nathan was quiet- there was honestly nothing he could say to that...at least nothing that she would hear or believe.

"...I'm very sorry that all of this has happened...but you really do need to understand that there's nothing going on between me and Lisa...you have to know that…I'm so sorry..."

"I'm really tired of hearing you apologize -- and I don't want to talk about this anymore," Haley cut him off. Her anger had taken every ounce of energy from her body and she was tired of arguing about something that they clearly didn't see eye-to-eye on.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know...I don't really think I'm interested in your excuses," Haley said, defeated.

Nathan sighed, "...I'll call you tomorrow..."

"Fine," Haley said.

"Fine," Nathan replied.

With that, the two hung up.

Nathan laid back on the bed, milling over everything that had happened and trying to think about what he could do to make things right.


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan had been lucky that he was given a break from the commercial the next day. He wouldn't have been able to focus. Even though he prided himself on his work and never allowing himself to get distracted, this had been a major exception.

He had called Haley the next day after their conversation. She hadn't answered - none of the 7 times he'd tried to call through the day and night.

She really doesn't believe me, he thought in sadness. She really thinks that I would just run right back to Lisa. He knew that he had to do something -- it was just a matter of figuring out exactly what that 'something' was.

~~~  
Four day later

Haley wasn't quite sure why she'd avoided all of Nathan's calls. She had been trying to throw herself into her online studies and work but Nathan always found his way back into her thoughts –

She was so confused and hurt. A part of her wanted to take him at his word and believe everything he said...but her cynical side wouldn't allow it - her cynicism refused to believe that the kiss that Lisa and Nathan had shared -- the kiss apparently viewed around the world -- would have happened unless they had both wanted it to happen.

"Ya know, I have been kissed before, when I didn't want to be," Brooke spoke up after Haley had talked over her previous conversation with Nathan.

Haley looked at her, "...were you drunk?"

Brooke looked down at the floor, "...well yeah...but that doesn't mean --"

"--that's exactly my point," Haley said. "Nathan was stone sober, and working...there was no real good reason for him to let her in, let her be that close...unless he had wanted to."

"I just don't think he'd do that to you," Brooke replied.

"You were the one ready to tear his head off the other day," Haley said.

"I know...but that was just instinct to protect you," Brooke said. "The more I think about it...and what he said to you...I think he's telling the truth."

Haley sighed -- she wished it was that simple...but in her own mind, it just couldn't be. This had opened a whole new can of worms, so to speak. It had really brought out the jealous side -- the jealous side that had only reared its ugly head a few times in her life...but she hated it. She hated the way it made her feel -- and she didn't know if she could handle it on a regular basis.

"I know, to add even more to your plate...what time do you pick your parents up from the airport?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked at her, in dread.

She had been excited at the prospect of her family coming to visit her out here -- but in light of recent events it was going to be extremely awkward. They had heard all about Nathan and had been anxious to meet him. At first, she had had to bring the disappointment of explaining that he wouldn't be able to make it back in town -- and now...if they'd even heard a part of what had been circulating in the media...it could be very bad.

~~~

Haley chose not to tell her parents unless they brought it up first. She was determined to have a good time with them and to push every thought of Nathan into the back of her mind -- at least for the next couple of days, although she knew it would be easier said than done. Friday evening, she had picked up her parents from the airport and they had taken her and Brooke to dinner at a quaint restaurant near the Bay.

Saturday morning, the group had gone out for a big breakfast and a day of sightseeing around San Francisco. Brooke was filling them in on the adventures she had experienced with her clothing designs and the various investors.

"Haley, how is work going for you? Are you enjoying working for that PR firm?" her father asked.

"Yeah, its great, the people are really great," Haley replied, hoping he wouldn't press further about work or bring up Nathan.

"It's a real shame Nathan couldn't be here. I would have loved to have met him," Lydia James spoke up.

Brooke looked over at Haley silently, who only gave a weak smile in response.

After a long day of sightseeing, and a huge dinner, the group settled back in at the girls' apartment.

It had been cloudy and overcast for most of the day , and after dark, the rain began to pour heavily.

"I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow," Brooke complained. "I wanted to go lie out and work on my tan."

The group was in the living room watching television when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Haley said, kind of unsure who would be at their door at this time of night.

She could see a soaking wet figure through the peephole. It can't be, Haley thought to herself.

The heavy rain threatened to come inside as she pulled the door open. On the other side of the door, she found Nathan, standing there in a thin raincoat and jeans, completely drenched. The rain was rapidly falling in droplets from his uncovered raven colored hair and those bright blue eyes looking right into her brown one's.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked, a tone of urgency evident while still trying to keep her voice down.

"I had to see you," Nathan said, staring right into her eyes. "I couldn't leave things the way they were -- I went to Tree Hill to check on my mom but explained I couldn't stay –and I caught the first flight out here."

Haley nodded, looking back to see if her parents had caught on to who was at the door.

Nathan tried to look past her into the living room. "Who's in there? Is that your family?"

"Yes...that's why we really can't talk about this right now...so...why don't you come inside?" Nathan nodded.

Haley opened the door wider to allow him entrance. "Hey everybody, I'd like you to meet Nathan. He was able to make it back in town after all," Haley said, announcing to the group.

Lydia and Jimmy James grinned and Brooke's jaw dropped.

Nathan shook hands with Jimmy. "It's nice to meet you-- we've heard wonderful things about you," Lydia gushed, which caused Haley to grimace.

Nathan grinned, "Likewise, I've heard wonderful things about you."

The group sat down again - this time with Nathan on the couch next to Haley and her mother, Jimmy in one armchair and Brooke in the other.

"So, how was Italy?" Lydia asked with a grin.

"Mom, I doubt he wants to talk about work," Haley said. The last thing she needed was her mother gushing over Nathan, especially when Haley was supposed to be angry with him.

Nathan smiled at Haley, "its okay- I don't mind talking about work...the opportunity to see Italy has been fantastic. It's a beautiful part of the world. But, I have to admit, I'm glad to be home." His eyes bore into Haley's who promptly looked away.

"Did you go to Tree Hill like you had planned?" Brooke spoke up.

"Yeah, I made a short stop there to check on my mom. It was nice to see her but she knew I needed to come and see my girl," Nathan said, reaching up and playing with Haley's hair.

Haley tried not to flinch -- after all, she was supposed to be very upset with him, but she could feel the anger fading quickly.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Haley jumped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Nathan got up to follow her as her parents and Brooke resumed an earlier conversation about a restaurant in the area.

Haley turned around in the kitchen to face Nathan. "What the hell was that?"

Nathan could see that Haley was flustered and grinned, "...what? I just thought we ought to try and make it look convincing, ya know?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I presume that they've heard none of the nonsense then?" Nathan asked carefully.

"No, not that I am aware of...but knowing my father, he really doesn't know or you'd be on the ground in pain right about now," Haley retorted.

Nathan looked at her. "I had to come back here and see you in person...I think since I've been away that you seem to have forgotten how much I care about you...and that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I didn't forget that -- that photo was just a painful contradiction," Haley said, looking right at him.

Nathan sighed. "I don't know how many ways I can say it...I'm sorry...really, I am. I know you're tired of apologies but that's all I really have. I don't have feelings for Lisa and I don't know how I can prove that any more than I already have."

"Well no more photos would be a start," Haley said sarcastically.

"Tell me -- what do I gotta do?" Nathan said. "What can I do to make this up to you?"

"I don't know...I don't...I don't know if there's anything you can do," Haley said in a defeated tone causing Nathan to reel back as if he'd been slapped.

"So...what? Is that it?? You just can't trust me anymore..." Nathan trailed off.

Haley looked at the ground. "I just need some time to think...."

Nathan could feel bile rising in his throat, "...time to think about what exactly?"

"...we really can't talk about this right now," Haley said, reminded that her parents were in the next room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nathan asked.

"No....stay and talk with my parents -- I really don't feel like having all of this overshadow their trip...so for now, just play it straight and normal..."

Nathan nodded. He followed her back out of the kitchen, very uneasy about the next time he and Haley would talk about this and what might be said.

~Two hours later~

The group was laughing heartily at one of Nathan's stories about shooting in Italy. Nathan had really come into his own around people that he didn't know well.

It wasn't difficult with Haley's family - they were so warm and welcoming. The group was thoroughly enjoying themselves and even Haley managed to put anger aside and enjoyed just being in Nathan's company again.

Before long, the group was ready to retire for the night.

"Well, I ought to be going," Nathan said carefully.

Haley nodded as her mother hugged Nathan again.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Jimmy asked Nathan.

Nathan merely looked over at Haley.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will," Haley replied, causing Nathan to give her a small smile. "I'll walk you out," Haley said to Nathan as he said his goodbyes to Haley's parents and Brooke.

The two had stepped outside when Nathan spoke up. "Your family is awesome, I really like them."

"Yeah they're pretty cool and kind of crazy," Haley smiled.

Nathan stepped forward, putting his arms around her waist. "I think you're pretty great too."

Haley could feel it happening again -- she was getting lost in his gaze and was feeling powerless to stop it. It was amazing how just a look or a smile could completely weaken her resolve. Just being around him again was like a drug for her -- It was a concept that both fascinated and frightened her independent nature.

Nathan closed the distance between them and whispered, "it's been way too long."

He gently kissed her before she could say anything in response.

The two stood there for several moments, the kiss turning more and more passionate by the second.

Haley pulled away, completely frazzled by the kiss.

"What?" Nathan whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still upset...." was all Haley could reply.

"I know...but don't worry...I'm going to find a way to make all of this up to you. I promise," Nathan said.

A few moments later, they parted ways. One last lingering kiss and then Nathan was back in his car.

Haley watched him drive away and then walked back up the sidewalk and into her apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm having a really nice time. Thanks for inviting me," Nathan said, taking Haley's hand.

Nathan and joined Haley and her parents for an afternoon outing to the Stonestown Galleria for some shopping. They had stopped at a cafe for lunch and decided to eat outside and enjoy the beautiful sunny weather that had appeared after the massive rainstorm the night before.

Haley's parents were enjoying the last of their trip -they were flying home that evening and Nathan had been informed he needed to back to Italy for a three day trip to wrap things up.

Nathan and Haley had not discussed the photos anymore -- it was something they were going to try to work through. Plus, the constant time with her parents hadn't allowed much time to talk about it at the time.

Nathan asked Jimmy about his work and the two women talked about friends from back home.

After lunch, they continued walking around the area and even decided to make a trip over for the typical L.A. tourist.

After all of the sightseeing, it was time to take her parents to the airport.

"I love you honey," Lydia said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Mom," Haley said, hugging her back.

Lydia hugged Nathan, "take care of my girl."

"I will," Nathan said, grinning as he hugged her.

Jimmy extended his hand. "It was certainly nice to meet you, Nathan," Jimmy said, clearing showing his approval as the two shook hands.

Nathan smiled and put his arm around Haley, "It's very nice to meet you too, sir."

With that said, Haley's parents began their check-in process, said their good-byes and Nathan and Haley were walking back to the car.

"I'm going to miss them," Haley said.

Nathan looked over at her, "I know...hopefully they can come back and visit soon...or you can go there to see them."

Haley nodded.

Nathan and Haley went back to his condo while he finished grabbing some clothes to take back to Italy with him.

"I'm going to miss you," Nathan said. "…ya know, you could come with me…I can arrange for your time off."

"As tempting as that sounds," Haley said, "you know how I feel about missing work -- and no one around here knows about us...at least not positively...so how will it look if I show up in Italy?"

"...it will look like you're doing your job...you work for the firm, it only stands to reason that you may come to check on how the project is going," Nathan rationalized.

Haley looked at him with doubt. "I work in the office – I'm hardly an executive who needs to 'check up' on anyone else. Nice try though."

Nathan shrugged and grinned at her.

The two of them had maintained to keep things under wraps – if anything, Nathan hadn't wanted others in the office to cause problems for Haley if they felt she was going to be treated favoritism. Surely, some may have been curious, but it wasn't something being openly acknowledged or confirmed and Nathan liked it that way.

Nathan locked the door to the condo and the two set off again in Haley's car.

"You don't have to park and come in- you can just drop me off...my flight should be on time," Nathan said.

Haley pulled over to the curb on the departure lane.

Nathan got out and got his bag from the trunk. He walked back to her side of the car.

"Be careful driving home, ok?" he said, leaning down into the window.

Haley smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. Nathan had first teased her about her driving maneuvers through San Francisco traffic...but she had actually gotten used to it now.

Nathan looked into her eyes. "Haley, I love you -you know that right?"

Haley grinned, "I love you too."

Nathan leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss and one last smile and then he was gone.

Haley sighed, suddenly feeling alone and sad. She had sent her parents and Nathan off in the same day -- the most important people in her life were gone, if only temporarily, though it still left her with a sense of emptiness.

After watching Nathan walk through the airport entrance, Haley pulled her car away from the curb.

~~~~~

*Ring Ring Ring*

Nathan groaned into his pillow. Wow, 4:30AM wake-up calls were horrendous.

"Hello?" Nathan asked in a raspy sleep-filled voice.

"Good morning Mr. Scott!" a perky voice chirped into the phone. "This is your wake-up call. Have a great day!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and dropped the phone back into his cradle.

His flight had been delayed and he actually hadn't even gotten to his hotel until well after midnight -- add in the jet lag and it made for a very exhausting venture.

Nathan dressed quickly in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt and ran downstairs to grab coffee from the hotel lobby before the Transpo van came to pick him up to take him to the shooting location.

Transpo arrived shortly and took him straight to junction of trailers dispersed near the house where they were filming the last of the footage for the commercial.

Nathan was still sleepy, but a little more awake now that caffeine was hitting his system.

He stepped into the make up trailer and took a seat, next to Lisa. The make-up artists were due to come in at any second, they had both managed to get there early.

"Well good morning sunshine," Lisa said, looking at the grim expression on Nathan's face.

Nathan stared straight ahead, not saying a word. His avoidance of her since the kiss had been a calculated move. It was by sheer coincidence or luck, that Nathan hadn't really had to deal with her since the tabloid fiasco.

"Come now, Nathan…you can't still be angry about that whole ordeal," Lisa said, her tone with a sense of mockery that made Nathan's skin crawl.

"You're damn right I am...that little stunt you pulled that was captured by the tabloids of America caused a lot of problems for me," he said, looking right at her for the first time, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh you mean with your little wifey?" Lisa said sarcastically.

Nathan fumed in silence, not even dignifying her little retorts with a reply.

"Well, I figured your little other half would be relieved by now to see that she has replaced me in the tabloids...."

Nathan's head snapped in her direction.

"I'm sorry, what? What did you say?"

Lisa gave a small smirk. "Yes, darling," she said in tone that still gleamed with venom, veiled in the elegant British accent. "Your girlfriend...she's just become the next tabloid target."

She pulled a magazine out of a bag hanging on her chair and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan looked at her incredulously and took the magazine.

"It's there...near the back," Lisa said.

Nathan flipped the pages and was stunned.

There they were, pictures from that day at the Stonetown Galleria. There were shots of the two of them, holding hands and kissing.

The headline read, "Lisa's Man Steps Out with Mystery Girl!"

Nathan closed his eyes, feeling the anger brimming to the surface.

"Oh come on...don't look so surprised," Lisa said.

"How could I not be surprised?" Nathan asked, befuddled. "I'm not famous – Haley's not famous. Why would we even be in this? Why would anyone care?" Nathan said.

"A few weeks ago, no one would have cared," Lisa replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "…but the fact that you and I appeared together in a magazine just last week and that my name is now tied to your's, people want to catch you out and about. They especially want to catch you out and kissing another woman now that they have published reports that we're together. It's sensationalism."

The fact that Lisa had been the one to let him in on this little discovery and seemed to be educating him on the pitfalls of a 'life in the spotlight' only further added to his anger.

"I just thought you should know...I mean, that's why I even have those things," Lisa said. "I'd rather know what's out there about me, true or not...so at least I can attempt to counter some of it."

Nathan shook his head. Somehow, this managed to anger him more than the previous photos of him and Lisa.

At least with those photos, it had all been misconstrued.

These photos...they were a total invasion of privacy. A privacy he never would have thought he would have to work to protect. He wasn't famous nor had he chosen a profession to gain such public attention– sure, he was known in the Public Relations industry, but tabloids didn't tend to cover those people 'behind the scenes.' He'd been linked to a public figure and now because of his association, he was getting recognized – and he didn't like it. He couldn't help but feel violated.

For the second time, he was going to have to talk with Haley about the tabloids -- this time, he would have to break it to her that the news of their relationship and their privacy was now out there for public consumption.


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, you're really making the rounds huh?" Lucas asked, holding up the magazine.

"Shut up Luke," the voice on the phone replied.

"I'm sorry...I know - but you've gotta learn to let this roll off your back. It comes with the territory."

"Yeah, the territory that you more or less forced me into," Nathan replied. "If I hadn't done that damn commercial none of this would be happening – if I were you, I'd watch my back."

"Aw, c'mon Nate. You can't blame all of this on the commercial – no one made you let your guard down with Lisa, but you did, just for a second and now you can thank the 'Hurricane' for once again spinning your life into a mess. I knew she was trouble but even I didn't see this one coming," Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke, for reminding me of what a mess my life has become, I appreciate it and really didn't know until you were here to enlighten me," Nathan said wryly.

"Alright smart ass," Lucas said. "…have you talked to Haley about it yet?"

"No...I figured you all were just coming in to work," Nathan replied. "I'm coming home tomorrow but I don't want to wait. She needs to know as soon as possible. This isn't the sort of thing I wanted to tell her over the phone...but I guess I really have no choice."

"Hey, why don't I go get her and have her come in and talk to you," Lucas said.

Nathan sighed. Now was as good a time as any - and chances were better that she hadn't heard about it yet. He wanted to be the one to tell her this time.

"Alright..." Lucas put him on hold and stepped out into the office. Melissa and Haley were sleepily beginning the morning's activities.

"Hey, Haley?" Lucas called, walking toward her desk.

Haley looked up, "Good morning Lucas, what's up?"

"Um...can I talk to you in my office for a second?" Lucas asked as quietly as possible.

Haley nodded, and hesitantly followed him back to her office.

This is strange, Haley thought to herself. Lucas shut the door behind her.

"My brother is on the phone and needs to talk to you about something..." Luacs said after a second, sending Haley into a wave of panic.

"Why?? Lucas, what's going on?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "It's okay, Haley. Nathan just wants to talk to you."

Haley nodded, a knot forming in her throat. "I'm just going down to the conference room to give you some privacy," Lucas said, shutting the door behind him.

Haley took a breath and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart...how are you doing?" Nathan asked in a bright voice.

"I'm okay...are you alright??" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...there's just something I wanted to talk to you about -- and I wanted you to hear it from me first this time."

Oh no, not again, Haley thought.

"Oh, Nathan...what, are there photos again?" Haley asked.

Nathan was taken aback and surprised that she could even immediately guess that. "...well, yes."

Haley fumed in silence, "...ya know, its really hard for me to believe that this time was an accident too!"

"What? No! Not pictures of me and Lisa!" Nathan said. "There are pictures of me and you...from that day shopping with your parents."

Haley wasn't sure whether to be relieved, confused or further alarmed.

Sure, she was glad the pictures were not of him with another woman (namely Lisa), but she certainly didn't want her face splashed across magazines for the countless masses either.

"I just wanted to warn you about it first, that's all," Nathan said. "There are photos of me and you, holding hands and kissing. I'm sorry about all of this..."

"I just don't get why people would sell photos of us to a magazine or who would care? Why would they care?" Haley asked.

"Those are the same questions I had too," Nathan replied. "Unfortunately, it's because of my involvement or I should say, 'my past involvement' with Lisa. The media is having a field day with playing her up to be this well known ingénue who's being deceived by her boyfriend."

"...but you're not her boyfriend," Haley replied.

"Of course not, we know that…but people took those photos of me and her in Italy and jumped to their own conclusions. I'm just sorry that it may cause issues for you...I don't want it to, but it could."

"Well, I hope not...I mean, no one knows who I am," Haley replied.

"Maybe not at the moment...but believe me - they will try to find out - its in their line of work to find out that sort of thing. They are going to work to find out who the 'mystery girl' from their headline is."

"That's what they called me? A 'mystery girl?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, you are the mysterious girl who appears to be stealing Lisa Stone's boyfriend away," Nathan said with dread.

Haley closed her eyes feeling very frustrated and vulnerable. She sighed, "...well the identity of the 'mystery girl' won't be much of a mystery at the firm, huh? We were worried what people would say if they found out about us..."

"Don't even worry about that," Nathan said. "Things at work will be fine, I can promise you that...if anything, Lucas knows all about it and he's just sorry that you're in this position at all."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll get through this, ok?" Nathan said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I know...we will," Haley said.

The two hung up shortly thereafter.

Haley noticed a magazine on Lucas' desk. It must have been the one in question -- Lucas had picked it up en route to work after receiving an angry message from Nathan regarding the photos.

Haley knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist. She picked up the magazine and flipped through the pages. She had to know what was said about her.

She read the blurb that accompanied the photos of her and Nathan.

–-'Last week, we reported that model Lisa Stone had reconciled with ex-lover Nathan Scott, a prominent San Francisco PR executive. Photos of their rendezvous in Italy further confirmed the reconciliation. That's why we were shocked when we spotted Scott in San Francisco appearing quite cozy with a mystery brunette. They were with another unidentified couple. The question on all of our minds is where was Lisa and what would she think of her man canoodling with another woman?' --

Haley fumed silently. 'Her man canoodling with another woman?!' How ridiculous! They were so completely off base -- it couldn't be further from the truth! The article actually made Haley appear as a part of some 'twisted love triangle' in which she was the conniving mistress!

Haley became so frustrated. She wanted to think that no one could possibly believe such lies...but deep down, she knew that there would be a lot of people questioning every thing she did from now on -- her thoughts, her feelings and more importantly, her motives.


	18. Chapter 18

Haley was curled up on the couch, watching television when Brooke got home from a meeting with her consultant.

"I can't stand stupid people!" Brooke huffed, throwing herself in the arm chair and sighing loudly.

Haley looked over at her, raising her eyebrow.

"People in this city...its amazing...none of them can drive! I got stuck on the freeway for an hour and a half – bumper to bumper, all the way!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley shook her head and her gaze fell back on the television.

"What's up with you?" Brooke asked, noting Haley's quiet demeanor.

"Apparently, my 'fifteen minutes' started with a picture in a gossip rag."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, but what? What are you talking about?"

"Tabloids, Brooke. I'm in the tabloids - they apparently caught me and Nathan out with my parents and published photos...only it makes me look like the dirty mistress he's cheating on Lisa with."

Brooke cringed, "ugh...what the hell? That's ludicrous. Who would care about you and Nathan? – no offense."

Haley half smiled, "no offense taken- that's what I said. No one should care what we do – we aren't singers or actors."

"Well, look on the bright side! If the paparazzi start to follow you, you can just look right at the camera and proudly announce that you are wearing the newest pieces from 'Clothes Over Bros'!" Brooke said, attempting a joke.

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah – well, we can only hope that no one ever bothers with photos of me or Nathan ever again."

"Hey it could be good publicity for you in PR! Having your name attached to his--or at least experience with image restoration, err," Brooke trailed off, seeing that she wasn't helping matters here.

"Well, I don't want to have to 'restore my image' when I haven't done anything wrong - and I especially don't want people to think I'm dating him to further my career...." Haley replied.

"I know...and everyone who knows you knows the truth...but I was trying to accentuate the positive," Brooke said.

"Thanks but no thanks," Haley said wryly.

Nothing about that sounded positive. This situation had really shaken her to the core. She had been thrust into the spotlight unwillingly and she was realistic enough to know that she would be scrutinized now...especially if she was being compared to a model.

"Listen, why don't I take you out for a drink? It'll cheer you up...besides, we haven't been out in forever!" Brooke said.

Haley was reluctant. "I don't know..."

"Please, come on...Nathan doesn't get back until much later and it will get your mind off all of this." Haley thought for a moment.

Finally, she nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go...I could do to get out of the house for a little while."

Brooke grinned. "Awesome! I'm going to go get ready."

The two decided to go to a club nearby. It was more low profile and hidden away and that's exactly what Haley wanted at the moment.

She hadn't been able to talk with Nathan anymore – it had been 1am in Italy by the time they had finished talking. Nathan would be coming home soon and hopefully they could try to face everything together.

Haley and Brooke went up the bar and ordered their drinks. There were a few people at the bar but the club hadn't really filled up yet and because it was a Monday night, it probably wouldn't get too crowded.

The ladies waited on their drinks and Brooke began a conversation with one of the gentleman at the bar. Clad in a business suit, he looked like a typical 'power player.'

Haley got her drink and sipped it, listening to Brooke and the man talking about their respective careers. "She works for Scott Public Relations," Brooke pulled on Haley's sleeve. Haley smiled. The gentleman nodded and smiled and introduced himself.

They continued talking, mostly with Haley listening and then finally the gentleman excused himself, announcing that he'd better get home before the wife started wondering where he was. He walked away and Brooke cringed.

"Of course - all the cute ones are married or gay..."

Haley smirked. The two sat at the bar, laughing and talking. For the first time all day, Haley finally felt herself beginning to relax. After a bit, she could feel a buzz coming on and decided to be responsible and stop drinking, due to the fact that it was a work night and showing up late for work wouldn't be a great way to add to her new persona.

"I'll be right back," Haley said, stepping down from the stool to go to the restroom.

~~~

Haley had been in the bathroom stall when she heard two women enter. She started to exit when she heard what they were talking about.

"Did you see that girl at the bar? I think she's the girl from that magazine. She is supposedly hooking up with Nathan Scott, the PR guy who lives here - the guy who is with Lisa Stone?" one girl said.

"Oh yeah – he's sexy," the other one replied.

Haley leaned back against the stall. She couldn't believe that people would have seen the photos and actually recognized her. How could a simple set of photos travel and spread like wildfire?

"I don't even think she's even that pretty -- I mean, she's alright- but he is a 'modelizer'...he hooked up with my cousin's friend last year when she was here doing some modeling," the first girl retorted.

"I can't say I blame her for hooking up with him though...he's hot and he's getting more and more attention…maybe she's trying to be a model too," the second girl replied.

Haley stood there, stunned at the blunt and hostile words of strangers...

Part of her wanted to leap out of the stall and let them know exactly what she thought of them with their cheap perfume and designer knock-off handbags...but she didn't.

A minute later, she heard the door close - she was alone again. She wiped her tear filled eyes and decided that she had to brave it. She had to go back to the bar to meet up with Brooke.

Unfortunately, Haley thought, a dull knot forming in the pit of her stomach, this was far from over...in fact, she had the distinct feeling that this was only the beginning.

It was only a question of how much she could take.


	19. Chapter 19

Haley stepped into the bathroom stall and couldn't stop the tears that were quickly spilling from her eyes.

That morning, she had come to work as usual and Melissa had been pretty nice although she refrained from the normal small talk...several others had passed through the office with only small requests and virtually no conversation...Haley couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that people knew what was going on and were enjoying discussing it behind her back.

Conversations would stop mid-sentence when she entered the break room and people would give her sidelong glances and smiles that were clearly displayed to cover up something.

Get a grip, you're just being paranoid, Haley had tried to convince herself.

However, by mid-morning, she knew things weren't right when Lucas asked to speak with her in his office.

He'd heard some of the word around the office of Nathan and Haley -- talk that had instigated all sorts of theories and assumptions.

"It's office politics, plain and simple," Lucas had said to her in a comforting tone. "As I'm sure you're aware, it happens everywhere to everyone at one time or another...I'm taking steps to see that its stopped immediately..."

Haley looked from the ground up at Lucas. "So what can I do? I mean, its painfully obvious now that people are aware of my private life...but instead of just asking me about it, people are choosing to act like I'm a train wreck - they want to stop and stare and make assumptions but they don't want to ask me to my face."

Lucas sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. Nathan has had problems with this too, even back when he was with Lisa and she was getting recognized."

"Well, I didn't ask for this. I shouldn't have to pay for his ex girlfriend's career choices," Haley retorted and quickly looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry...that came out much harsher than I intended..."

"It's okay...It's very frustrating, I'm sure. I've seen it from several sides and the situation sucks, completely... I wish there was something I could do to make this easier because you're right, you didn't ask for this....it just happened. All I can say is that this will die down..."

"I just don't want people forming opinions and making snap judgments about me now," Haley replied. "People are just going to think I'm some small town gold digger who came here and stole some model's boyfriend to get my name in the papers to further my PR career…and that's not how it is, not by a long shot."

"Of course that's not how it is," Lucas said. "I could kill Nate for letting that girl anywhere near him –"

Haley looked at him and he stopped, "I'm sorry, Haley. What's done is done…but you do need to know that Nathan wasn't receptive to her advances. He's been telling you the truth, from the beginning...and as for the people who make snap judgments and don't take the time to get to know the real Haley James, f^%$ 'em."

Haley managed to smile weakly and nodded.

Lucas meant well - but it just didn't change things. It didn't change what some people would inevitably think about her --

Haley had always wanted to be the person who didn't care what other people thought about her...but sadly she wasn't. Despite her strength and independence, she'd been the girl who had lost sleep at night with worries if the girl in her class didn't appear to like her.

~~~

"Hey babe," Nathan said, taking her into his arms. His flight had been delayed and he'd ended up catching an early flight the next morning and was finally back in San Francisco.

"Hey," Haley hugged him and replied in a strained voice that Nathan noticed immediately.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm just dealing with some things," Haley said.

She didn't want to bother him with all of the office antics that were going on - she knew that he would feel bad about it – and there was no need to add to the things on his mind.

"Just a bad day at work," Haley said.

"Luke told me what was going on," Nathan said in a firm tone.

Damn.

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked and pulled away to look at him.

"Yeah, and I should fire all of them!" Nathan said angrily.

Haley closed her eyes. "No...don't be angry...they are just running with information-- its human nature to do that."

"That doesn't excuse it," Nathan said. "There is enough bulls&^% to deal with right now with photos and gossip, and tabloids, damned if I'm going to allow you to go through it at work too!"

"Nathan...you could fire these people and hire new ones and chances are, the same thing would happen all over again...its office politics -it sucks and its uncomfortable...but I'm an adult and I can handle it."

"It just scares me," Nathan blurted out.

"Scares you?? Why would it scare you?" Haley asked.

"...because what if it comes to a point that its just not worth it for you anymore? I mean, we've been rocky from the start...but we were finally building a real foundation and things were good…but it seems like I'm always having to apologize for something that I have screwed up and its causing all of this to happen to you...."

Haley could hear the hesitation and the fear in Nathan's tone. "This is not going to make me want to break up with you," Haley said.

"I care about you way too much to let this get in the way of what we have...."

"I hope so," Nathan said. "...because there was something I wanted to talk to you about but I wanted to wait until I came home. It's something I've been thinking about for awhile."

Nathan took a deep breath -- this was something he'd never done before. Completely unfamiliar territory that was both exhilarating and frightening.

"What is it?" Haley asked curiously.

"Luke's been planning to buy a place outside of town. So, he's going to be moving and I will have the condo all to myself," Nathan began.

"That's good, right?" Haley asked, not sure where he was going with this.

Nathan closed his eyes and opened them again, knowing he was going to say words that would change life as he knew it--

"Haley, I want you to move in with me....


	20. Chapter 20

Haley sat there for a second in silence and in shock. She'd hardly believed what she had heard.

"...You're...you want me to live with you?"

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled a deep breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Yes...that's what I'm asking."

"Nathan...I don't know."

Nathan shook his head, "I know...its still kind of early to take such a big step -- but I'm ready for it, I know that...the question is, are you?"

"I don't know," Haley blurted out.

Nathan couldn't help but be taken aback at her response.

"Oh," was all he could think to say.

"I do want to...I really do...its such a big move though, it just sort of scares me...not to mention, I kind of moved here with Brooke...it wouldn't entirely be fair to just bail on her this quickly."

Nathan nodded in understanding – Haley was being realistic, he couldn't fault her for that.

"No pressure, alright? We don't have to talk about it anymore for now..." Nathan replied, suddenly in the mood to talk about something else.

Haley could hear the change of his tone and complied with his request.

The two discussed more of what had been happening at the firm and talked about their plans for the weekend. The co-habitation issue was tabled for the time being.

~~~~

The next evening

"You did what?!" Lucas asked in exasperation.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I told her that you were moving out when you bought a place and I asked her to move in with me."

It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes. "Listen, Haley's great -- she's awesome -- but...let's be realistic here...you've never been able to keep a relationship together for more than a few months at a time...the idea of you living with a girlfriend is just ludicrous."

"Thanks for your support and confidence in me," Nathan said, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"It's nothing against you little brother," Lucas said. "I've just watched you running and screaming from the slightest mention of a serious relationship with a woman, now you want to go and live with one?"

"Things are different with her," Nathan said. "I don't want anyone else -- the desire to be with other women...its just not there anymore."

"Well that's all fine and good that its not there, right now," Lucas said. "...but what happens if you wake up one day when this whole infatuation stage has passed, and you really don't want to be with her anymore...the poor girl would probably be so messed up, she wouldn't want to work at the firm anymore and so she'd be homeless and jobless."

Nathan gaped at Lucas, "...What?? Luke, what the hell are you talking about? That's jumping a little further to conclusions and drama that isn't even there...you're just creating sh$* now."

"Well, okay, that is a worst case scenario...but let's face it, you know I'm right about the fact that this is still a new relationship -- the two of you should take a year, see where you are and then go from there," Lucas said.

"Thank you Dr. Phil," Nathan said wryly. "...but need I remind you, Haley didn't agree to live with me anyway, which makes this whole conversation irrelevant, not to mention completely stupid."

Lucas shrugged, "I'm just trying to show you sides of things that you don't necessarily think about...you're too closely involved to see the big picture."

Nathan shrugged and smiled, "must you always be the voice of reason, its a real pain in my a**."

Lucas grinned, "Somebody has to."

~~~~

"He asked you to live with him?!" Brooke squealed.

Haley nodded weakly.

"...you said no?! Are you completely out of your mind?!" Brooke squealed again.

"I'm trying to keep a level head about all of this," Haley said.

"There you go again -- typical Haley...you never want to take a chance on anything do you?" Brooke asked.

Haley pursed her lips, a little miffed that Brooke would say that. "Well...let's see--I'm not always that 'typical' even though you like to say so...after all, if I had been so afraid to branch out, I probably would have never met Nathan, would I?"

"Exactly my point!! You branched out, took a chance, and look what you got out of it?" Brooke said.

Haley was silent a moment -- Brooke had a point.

Haley couldn't help it -- it wasn't in her nature to rush into things...she was always the one poring over something and analyzing situations to death.

"I would stand to lose a lot if I moved in with him and things didn't work out," Haley spoke up after a second.

"Yes, you would...but that's life Hales," Brooke said. "There are no guarantees -- but the question is, are you going to let all of the 'what ifs' in life hold you back from what could really work out to be something even more significant??...I mean look at married couples - they could all avoid marriage on the chance that their relationship wouldn't work out...but people still get married - they still take that chance," Brooke reasoned. "Sometimes you just have to have a little faith."

Haley nodded.

"Unless, you truly don't want to move in with him - then that's another thing entirely...if that's the case, you can't help how you feel, albeit ridiculous and crazy," Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, its honestly something I would consider very seriously."

Brooke shook her head, "well all of that 'considering' will probably talk you right out of it -- you know why you and Nathan ended up together?"

Haley shrugged.

"...because from that first night on, neither of you really had to 'think' about it- it just happened."

Haley's hand shook as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

"Hey its me," she smiled when the voice answered.

"...that whole thing that we weren't going to talk about anymore??...I'd like to talk about it again...because I think I want to do it."


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had passed since Nathan and Haley had agreed to move in together and a lot had transpired.

Haley had agreed to stay at the apartment until the end of the current month. Brooke was selling designs consistently and had a lucrative income to cover the rent until the lease was up on the apartment.

Lucas and Peyton had mended fences and she was a regular at his new place on the weekends where the four of them would gather for cook outs.

Things had died down at the office – people were aware of the relationship between Nathan and Haley, but it was kept away from the work environment. It was also clear that Haley wasn't receiving any favoritism and the skeptics were silenced. There were of course a few females who had never warmed up to her.

"They're just jealous," Brooke had reasoned in her usual dramatic fashion. "They don't want to pretend to be happy for you because they're horrible and miserable ho-bags who go home to TV dinners and empty apartments while you go home to Nathan Scott."

Haley was slowly moving things to Nathan's condo and much of her time between work and her studies was spent cleaning and trying to organize her things at the condo.

In an effort to create space, they were cleaning things out of Nathan's condo - deciding what would stay and what would be thrown out.

"Ahh - what is this?!" Haley had jumped back from a drawer of Nathan's. "What is that smell? That's disgusting!"

Nathan had walked over to the drawer, peered inside and pulled out one of his old basketball jerseys.

"This is probably what you're smelling," he said with a sheepish grin.

Haley grimaced, "Did you not wash it...ever? It smells like a dirty gym bag."

Nathan had laughed and grabbed her to him, sliding his arms easily around her waist. "Well, you know, if you love me, if you have to love all of me - even my old dirty basketball jerseys."

Haley smiled, "but of course."

Nathan had squeezed her in a hug and walked back to the other side of the room.

"...but Nathan, if you ever smell like that," Haley said gesturing toward the basketball jersey, "...we may have an issue."

~~The next afternoon~~

"So…you two are going through with it," Lucas said from his place in the doorway.

Nathan didn't turn around from his place at the dresser, "well, I should hope so after all of this trouble."

He continued to pull clothes out of the drawers, throwing the older and worn ones in the garbage bag he was holding.

"I just want you to make sure its what you both want," Lucas said.

"It is…so please stop worrying," Nathan said.

Lucas only shrugged walking in the room, "Well let me help ya."

"Nah, its okay, I got it."

"I don't mind, I'm taking a break from reading," Lucas said. "That novel...has to be read in small doses."

Nathan smirked - yet another novel by one of their clients that would produce big revenue but was totally devoid of any creative integrity.

Lucas began clearing things off the dresser. It was at that moment that something caught his eye.

Nathan tried to hide the object but Lucas was quicker.

Lucas grabbed it, holding it behind his back so Nathan couldn't reach it.

"Ahhh- what is this ohhh, some earrings for the lady?" Lucas said in a joking tone.

Nathan just looked at him.

Lucas brought the tiny box around to open it and his mouth gaped open. He looked at Nathan in complete shock.

He had opened the box to reveal not a pair of earrings but an Asscher cut diamond ring.


	22. Chapter 22

Nathan stood back, ready for another one of Lucas' famous lectures.

Lucas just looked at the ring, not saying a word.

"That's gorgeous, it really is," Lucas said finally, closing the box and handing it back to Nathan.

"What? No, 'what are you doing, its too soon for this' rants?" Nathan asked.

"No," Lucas replied. "I think by now, you know what you want and you know what's best for both of you...I'm staying out of it."

"...surely you have an opinion of some sort – you've never been one to mind your own business, especially when it came to me and Haley," Nathan said, still waiting.

Lucas shrugged. "Ya know, if anything I'm happy for you. I've seen you change so much over the past six months, its unbelievable...and its great to see. She's really good for you -You really seem happy and if the two of you want to get married then more power to ya."

"I really am happy," Nathan said, with a small smile.

Lucas got a glint in his eye and smiled. "So, when are you going to propose?"

~~~~~~

Three weeks later, they celebrated being together for six months.

Nathan had taken her back to the Mediterranean restaurant- the sight of their first date and had wanted to follow it up with a walk on the pier. After tonight, those places would bring a whole new meaning to their relationship.

"Brooke and her new boyfriend broke up...again," Haley said, taking his hand as they walked along the pier.

"Oh yeah, what great catastrophe did befall them this time?" Nathan said wryly, knowing the extent of Brooke's dramatic personality.

"Marriage," Haleyreplied.

Nathan swallowed hard, "what? Who brought up marriage?"

"Tommy- I think it scared Brooke away..."

Nathan continued walking, looking down at the worn wood of the pier. His right hand was stuffed in his pocket, palming the velvet box that encased the ring. "She doesn't seem like the type who would be scared off by that - if anything, she seems like the romantic type," he commented.

Haley shrugged, "yeah she is in certain ways - I think its just that we're so young, ya know? There are so many things she wants to do in her life and in her career, with her clothing line. The time just isn't right for her, I suppose," Haley said.

It was then that Nathan stopped, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face him.

"What about you? What do you think?" Nathan asked, looking her squarely in the eye, his hands still on her shoulders.

Haley looked at him, a bit confused by his question and his sudden behavior. "What do I think about Brooke not wanting to get married? I think its best for her honestly...she's right. We're really young and it's a big step. After all, she and Tommy had only been together a few months..."

"You and I have only been together six months," Nathan stated.

"Well, yeah...but its not like we've talked about marriage either," Haley replied.

He was taken aback by her comment and it was all she needed to say -- Nathan straightened, took his hands off her shoulders and continued walking, "yeah...that's true...we haven't."

Haley continued walking beside him, stealing glances at him in an effort to better read his demeanor. It was almost as if she'd struck a nerve - but she had no clue what had happened or why.

~~~~~~~

After a quiet drive back to the condo, Nathan and Haley arrived and settled into the living room for a glass of wine.

Haley couldn't help but notice how quiet Nathan had remained since their conversation on the pier.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Nathan gave her a small smile and rested his hand on her knee, "no, not at all sweetheart."

He stood up a second later, realizing what was still in his pocket.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change. Do you need anything?" he called from the hallway.

Haley merely nodded that she didn't need anything, took a sip of the wine in her glass, trying to grasp what happened to make him act differently all of the sudden. The evening had begun perfectly and now he was all over the place and more jumpy then ever.

Nathan turned the bedroom light on to change into a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that he lounged around in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He stood, taking a look at it for a moment, then pushed it as far back into his dresser drawer as it would go.


	23. Chapter 23

Haley walked up the steps as Nathan was pulling shutting the dresser drawer.

"I was wondering if you were gonna come back downstairs with me," she said, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Nathan smiled at her, returning the embrace. "Yeah, I was just changing clothes. I hope you had a nice evening...."

Haley smiled, "I did, thank you-- I hope you did as well...."

"Of course," Nathan said, lightly unwrapping his arms and walking over to the other side of the room.

Haley looked after him, dejected.

"Nathan, please...what's going on?" she asked.

Nathan turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

Haley just looked at him, "C'mon- I know you better than that...you've been acting strange since the pier...what happened?? We were talking about Brooke and then all of the sudden, you started acting jittery and strange."

Nathan shrugged, "...I'm sorry for the confusion because it certainly has nothing to do with Brooke --"

"It -- so there is something-- see, I know you better than you think," Haley said, folding her arms.

Nathan grinned, knowing he'd have to find a way to talk himself out of this one.

"No...you know, I guess, we were just talking about that marriage stuff --"

"So just the mention of marriage has you running for the hills?" Haley asked.

She couldn't be further from the truth

"Actually, that's what I was thinking about you," Nathan replied.

"Me? I have no fear of marriage," Haley stated in matter-of-fact tone. "...but I do think its a huge decision not to be entered into lightly...so many people think they can just run off and get married and oh well, if it doesn't work out, get a divorce....I want to get married one time and know that it will last....or at least do everything in my power to increase the odds that it will last."

Nathan stood there silently. She had a very valid point --

"What do you think about marriage?" Haley asked, looking him square in the eye.

It was Nathan's turn to really fidget -- he could play this two ways: he could spill what he thought and give her the ring, risking putting pressure on her that he wasn't sure she was ready for or he could give a safer answer in the form of one similar to her's.

"I agree with you," Nathan chickened out, opting for choice two. "I think that when the time is right and people really love each other, they can make it work...."

Haley smiled, "so you're not as much of a commitment-phobe as we all thought..."

"Who is 'we all' and why would you even think that considering I asked you to move in here with me?" Nathan asked, starting to get a little defensive now.

"No, its not like there's a 'we' conspiracy or anything -- Lucas just mentioned that in the past, you weren't really known for your ability to handle long-term relationships..."

"That's great, remind me to kick his ass the next time I see him – the guy gets back with Peyton and suddenly he's a relationship expert," Nathan said wryly, clearly not enjoying the humor of it all.

Haley smile faded, "...he was just teasing...no harm intended."

"See, that's the thing though -- its thinly veiled 'teasing' that's really not teasing at all...its Luke's little way of getting digs in at my expense...making me seem like the joke of the family for not having gotten married or had kids or whatever."

"Lucas isn't married either and I think you're really jumping to conclusions on all of this--" Haley said.

"My family didn't approve of the way I lived my life until I met you -- it was a lot of partying, drinking and a lot of women...and the truth is, I think Luke was jealous --"

Haley just looked at him, not sure what to say.

Nathan just felt like he needed to recover some ground even if only in his own mind -- "you only saw a part of it -- I mean, the attention from females was never-ending-- even when I wanted it to end, it just never did."

"Why are you telling me this?" Haley asked, her arms folded across her chest, looking defensive now.

"I'm just shedding some light into my life, the life I was living when I met you -- so you can see that Lucas isn't always making jokes at my expense because he wanted what was best for me -- he was envious, plain and simple."

Haley stood there, feeling angry now. "How can you stand there and say those things about your brother? He's always been there for you…and if you're trying to make me feel more secure in our relationship by telling me about all of the women you could have at your disposal, you're not doing a very good job."

Nathan knew he needed to cool it and quickly -- this was his way of lashing out because the end result of the evening wasn't turning out to be what he'd hoped for, not by a long shot....

Get a grip and just do it, he thought to himself.

He truly felt as if he were in an exhausting inner battle over what to do here and it was quickly draining him --

Nathan shut his eyes, "...I know, I get on a roll, saying things that I shouldn't -- its just...before you, no woman has ever made me feel this good and this conflicted at the same time."

Haley looked at him, completely confused, "What did I do? How am I making you feel conflicted?"

"...because there are things I want to say to you and its a huge risk for me -- and I'm not used to big risks--- looking at you and honestly not knowing what the hell you may say in return...because as much as you seem to know about how I act, I have to admit, you are a complete mystery to me...there are some times I know exactly what you are feeling and other times, I don't have the slightest clue...and I'm not used to it and it scares me and intrigues me at the same time..."

"We always talk about how we feel about things - what is the mystery? I don't understand," Haley said.

"Well until tonight, I didn't know your thoughts on a particular subject and I was about to act on impulse--"

Haley shook her head. "Please, just tell me -- you're starting to scare me a little...wait a minute, are you breaking up with me?"

Nathan sighed, "...no, that's the last thing I am thinking about right now."

He walked over to the drawer, now or never he thought to himself...and apparently you can't live with wondering, you need to know.

He pulled open the drawer, reached inside and pulled out the box.

"Everything tonight, the reason I've been acting so weird, has all been because of this...."

Haley's mouth dropped open as he handed her the velvet box. She opened it and felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"I didn't know what you would say or if it would scare you -- but I know that I couldn't wait...I need to tell you now that I want to marry you...when you're ready. If you're not ready now, then I'll wait. I'll wait as long as I have to…because, Haley, there was something missing from my life before -- you. I love you and can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't with me...the way you make me feel -- how I could feel so conflicted and so good at the same time...I know you are the one for me...so now or later -- Haley, will you marry me?" Nathan said, watching her closely.

Haley looked up at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I love you too Nathan...and yes, I will marry you."

Nathan grinned and wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her.

After a moment, he pulled away, "we need to do this the right way." He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger.

THE END


End file.
